Who is in the shade
by Quimera Dreams
Summary: ::Kai&Takao:: ... raptan a Takao... antes de efectuarse un gran negocio con Biovolt, alguien no lo quiere asi, o hay algo más envuelto...¿¿quien tiene aTakao?... Kai debe descubrirlo y evitar que sus compañeros mueran en el intento CAPI 5¡¡¡....Vamosssss
1. Que sucede?

Advertencia: Shounen ai (se entiende no??)

Disclaimer: por que tenemos que poner esto ¬¬...si Beylade es mío y me pagan muuuchiiiisimo dinero por hacer estas increíbles obras maestras...(jeee ven que tengo autoestima u.uUU)...por favor, esto solo lo pienso poner un ves por que no quiero tener que hacerlo todas las veces...no, no es mío, y no me pagan ni un maldito centavo por hacer esto, es solo por diversión ya¡¡¡

Dedicación: Kaily Hiwatari... ...SORPRESA??? Oo??...por que tu no estabas enterada de esto... no?? jejejeje nnUUU

Aclaraciones:

- Hola – conversación normal

"Hola" pensamientos

"_Hola_" periodistas o algo informativo o el teléfono

(Hola) soooyy yoo¡¡¡

**W**h**o** i**s** i**n** t**h**e **S**h**a**d**e**

.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸-••.••.••¤»°°«¤ ••.••.••-,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸

------------¿_What happen_?-----------

En un cuarto en penumbras, en donde la única iluminación es un chillante brillo carmesí proveniente de un foco cuyos cables pelados y deteriorados con el tiempo cuelgan del viejo techo, las paredes enmohecidas y la pintura descascarada por la falta de arreglo acompañada por algunos clavos que perdidos e incrustados en el frágil cemento sostienen unos tendederos que atraviesan el cuarto partiéndolo en varias partes, en ellas cuelgan sostenidas por pinzas de madera numerosas fotografías secándose por la humedad que hace un momento las inundo y en consecuencia gotea liquido de ellas, una forastera mano coloca en el secadero otra fotografía para la abundante colección.

En esa luz rojiza la figura por más que se intente distinguirla, no parece otra cosa más que una sombra que fantasmagórica ronda atraves de la habitación en diversas direcciones, al parecer muy ocupada en sus quehaceres, revisando papeles, camina de un lado a otro sin detenerse, obviamente buscando algo, gradualmente vuelve sus pasos hacia la mesa que se encuentra en un extremo del lugar, la única del lugar, en ella se hallan tres contenedores de algún extraño liquido, que da vida a los pedazos de papel blanco perfectamente definidos, sumerge una, después de varios minutos la hoja en blanco toma un color que va transformándose en una imagen, se trazan líneas, algo difusas al principio, pero en cuestión de minutos se vuelven definidas hasta formar una figura entendible, una imagen, con una pinza metálica atrapa el trozo de lo que ahora es un fotografía con la efigie de un chico pelitormenta en el interior de ella, la vuelve a colgar junto a las demás, todas curiosamente con el mismo muchacho como protagonista.

En una superficial inspección por la sencilla estancia, a pesar de la molesta visión, se puede contemplar un gran numero de esas fotografías y recortes de publicaciones, diarios, revistas, pegadas en las viejas paredes, algunas parecen estar ahí de antaño, por el color amarillento que a tomado lo que antes debió ser blanco. Todas esas imágenes con el chico en diferentes momentos y acciones, acompañado, a veces solo, los recortes de apartados informativos marcados con resaltador, títulos enteros subrayados, notas hechas a manos continuas a nombres, caras marcadas, toda un labor de trabajo, esfuerzo y mucho estudio.

La extraña sombra que hace un momento buscaba algo, esta inmóvil admirando una de las fotografías, esta es diferente a las demás en particular, pues no la extrajo de uno de los tendederos, si no que de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, lo que resulta obvio si uno se toma la molestia de examinar la imagen, al igual que todas las cosas al pasar el tiempo se deterioran, esa ilustración doblada y mostraba bordes rotos, y la consistencia del papel algo áspera, pero a pesar de eso muy bien atesorada por su dueño, quien al tenerla en sus manos la maneja con intenso cuidado y tal vez, solo tal vez, a pesar de la rojiza penumbra que evita distinguir sus ojos, en ellos, aunque inapreciables se podrían notar añoranza, deseo y quien sabe que otros sentimientos, su dedo pulgar acaricia con ternura el rostro de la imagen, la del muchacho ojicielo, y cabe preguntarnos, ¿quién es ese chico?, es tanto el interés que este fantasmal ser le tiene para consagrar su colección con tantas imágenes de su persona, después de una eternidad de minutos estáticos dejando divagar su mente en recuerdos, los cuales resultan difíciles de interpretar, abandona su posición, toma un pequeño control remoto y lo apunta en dirección al televisor, pequeño y discreto instalado en una de las esquinas del aposento, colocado en una silla con una de las patas rotas y una madera agregada en un intento de repararla, cambia instantáneamente de canales sin tomarse la molestia de mirarlos uno a uno, pues ya tiene un objetivo, el canal de noticias que desde hace varios minutos ya había dado inicio.

-"_Los economistas están realizando un estudio debido a la repentina baja del dólar, atraves de un censo, muchos de los inversionistas y contribuyentes exigen explicaciones al banco nacional por tal recaída, pero estos aún no han hecho comentarios al respecto o planteado alguna medida que pueda revertirlo ...en otras noticias... Mañana la BBA realizara un conferencia de prensa en la sede aquí en Japón, todo se debe al reciente contrato que se desea realizar en alianza con la multimillonaria empresa Biovolt_" – la cámara enfoca a varios hombres trajeados dándose la mano en señal de pacto, uno de ellos Voltaire Hiwatari _- "se especula que es para borrar el manchado nombre de la compañía, mancillada por su antiguo Prescindente y dueño Voltaire Hiwatari y su mano derecha Boris, este último, desde el año pasado se encuentra custodiado en una de las prisiones de máxima seguridad de Japón por intento de homicidio y atentar contra el estado, la gran firma Hiwatari a pasado a manos del nieto de Voltaire quien ejerce la presidencia al encontrase su antecesor prófugo de la ley" _–se enfoca al bicolor no muy sonriente junto al hombre trajeado de hace un momento - "_el único heredero Kai Hiwatari, pero claro que los cambios también afectaron a la BBA, todo a causa del nuevo e ilustre Presidente a quien muchos conocen como el antiguo campeón del mundo del beyblade, Takao Kinomiya, quien se desempeñaba como mano derecha del Sr. Dickenson, pero ejerció el cargo de Director y Jefe a causa del fatal accidente sucedido hace tres meses al antiguo presidente, quien lamentablemente murió por problemas en el avión que debía transportarlo, el joven sucesor se muestra reacio y según parientes muy dolido por tal perdida_"- se ve a un hombre viejo con un sombrero y una bastón, junto a el sonriente chico de cabellos azules saludando a las cámaras, el mismo de las fotografías- "_...esto despertó una gran polémica... se especula que la muerte del hombre no fue por un accidente si no que un treta realizada por el mismo chico para ascender al cargo, tras esos comentarios se realizaron investigaciones..."_

**0** -:- _0 _-:- **0**

El monumental edificio, era tan alto como para tocar el mismísimo cielo, revestido por ventanas trasparentes de vidrio que reflejaban la intensa luz del sol, el lugar rebosante de periodistas y personas trajeadas así como curiosos y fanáticos que esperaban deseosos de ver, no solo a los dirigentes de las compañías más grandes del mundo, sino que a sus antiguos ídolos de uno de los deportes más practicados en el mudo entero hacer las pases, la seguridad era latente en el predio guardias situados en todos los lugares posibles, vestidos de trajes negros y lentes oscuros con intercomunicadores en los oídos observando por cualquier cosa que resultar sospechosa, la zona completamente asegurada en un radio de diez calles, nada podría ni debería salir mal.

En una sala ubicada en la parte superior del edificio se suscitaba la espera por la reunión tan aclamada, en la parte alta del cuarto como si fuera un escenario, se extiende una larga consola donde sentados estaban los hombres de la "mesa directiva" de ambas empresas. La parte central de la mesa tiene cuatro lugares desocupados, lo que hace suponer que será el lugar que tomen los dirigentes de ambas sociedades, el bullicio reinante y los muchos flashes originados por las cámaras fotográficas, además de la irritante voz de los reporteros comentando lo sucedido hasta ese momento volvían el lugar realmente insoportable.

-" _Solo faltan unos minutos para que lleguen los Presidentes de ambas empresas, aquí los ánimos están caldeados para los miembros del consejo, quienes por lo que se sabe tampoco tiene conocimiento a ciencia cierta de lo que esta apunto de ocurrir..."-_ opinaba el comentarista al mismo tiempo que la cámara apuntaba a los rostros de los hombres serios sentados frente a la multitud de personas- "¿_Será este un nuevo comienzo para Biovolt? ¿Cómo estamos seguros que no es una nueva treta por parte de su presidente?, esta conferencia a despertado muchas dudas, no solo en el ámbito empresarial si no también para los miembros del deporte conocido como el beyblade, quienes se han apostado a fuera del edificio, se comenta que esta asociación en conjunto puede originar..."_

- Cuanta gente – desde un de la puertas mediana mente abierta, algo oculto, opinaba el pelitormenta que nosotros tanto conocemos, elegantemente trajeado con una saco de color azul real y una camisa blanca con cuello japonés, jugando con su puño cerrado fijándose cada vez más seguido hacia el otro lado de la puerta donde estaba la gran concurrencia, miraba de vez en cuando su vestimenta intentando estar mas presentable, e intentando calmarse a si mismo - ...Dios¡¡¡...por que tenia que venir tanta gente, en especial esos malditos reporteros¡¡¡

- Por que es un conferencia de prensa...y para ello debe estar la prensa,... entiendes la relación? – comento su acompañante notablemente divertido por el comportamiento del chico, que desde hace varias horas ya no paraba de moverse de un lugar a otro como si tuviese hormigas en los zapatos.

- No eres gracioso

- No pretendía serlo, ya quédate quietos o harás un agujero en el suelo de tanto pasar por el mismo lugar– el muchacho de nacionalidad rusa era algo más alto que el japonés, de ojos azules como el chico solo que más comparables al hielo de su país natal, el cabello del color de la sangre, al igual que los guardias vestido con una traje negro y lentes oscuros pero sin intercomunicador

- No eres tú el que va sentarse frente toda esa gente Yuriy¡¡¡

- No claro... solo voy a sentarme a un lado de ti... mnn... eso que sería?, no tan al frente – con los brazos cruzados sin dejar esa sonrisa petulante seguía observando al muchachito dar vueltas y vueltas alrededor de él, hasta que al fin se detuvo frente a una de las paredes del pasillo, sin mirarlo

- Es que estoy nervioso... es mi primera conferencia de prensa... – musito en un tono más quedo golpeando ligeramente su cabeza contra el mural – ... sin él... yo soy ...el presidente ahora...y...y aun no lo asimilo... – tristeza le recorría el cuerpo al recordar como a mitad de la noche una llamada le anunciara el fin fatal de su mentor y amigo, el antiguo ocupante del cargo que tenía, su iniciador en lo que fuera el gran equipo del deporte que tanto amaba, era en verdad doloroso – yo siempre iba junto a él...y ahora ya no esta...

- Takao... basta - ordenó el níveo intentando capturar el cuerpo del chico en un abrazo, pero este lo rehuyo, algo decepcionado por la reacción, de todas formas intento animarlo, mirándolo de forma seria – mira Takao...dudo que el Sr. Dickenson quisiera que te sientas así... no fue tu culpa... tu no sabías nada... fue un accidente¡¡¡ entiéndelo...ya no puedes seguir culpandote por eso¡¡¡- después de un momento de mucha insistencia el chico desistió y se dejo atrapar por el otro, pero sin bajar la vista escuchaba al muchacho, poso una de sus blanquecinas manos en la morena mejilla del nipon buscando dar con esa azulina mirada la cual insistía en esconderse detrás de esos revoltosos cabellos tormenta.

Tomándolo del mentón forzó a que esa triste mirada chocara contra la suya, pero esos ojos cristalizados no pudieron con la presión, rápidamente abandonaron esa batalla de miradas, su ojos vitrificados y muy, muy en el fondo, adoloridos por la reciente perdida

– No eres el único que sufre por esto... a mi también me duele que se haya ido, me tendió la mano cuando nadie más lo hizo, fue como un padre para mi...pero no por ello podemos renunciar a todo lo que hizo, él no lo hubiese querido así...y tú más que nadie lo sabe, no me gusta verte de esta forma, este...no eres el verdadero tú – dijo para finalmente abrazarlo por completo sin ninguna resistencia, era obvio que Takao se había dejado llevar por la conmoción del momento y la presión de tener un cargo como ese era mucho, más aún por el momento que se aproximaba, la conferencia fue suscitada para poner en obra uno de los deseos del viejo hombre, unir a ambas empresas en una sociedad para afinar asperezas de una buena vez, y el maldito de Hiwatari que no llegaba¡¡¡... hace ya 15 minutos que debería haber llegado, cualquiera podía ponerse nervioso por ello¡¡¡

- Ya empezaron con sus arrumacos – una tercera voz se hizo presente en el reinante silencio que se había tronado entre los dos que aun se mantenían abrazados

- Ya era hora - molesto dijo el pelirrojo ignorando completamente el comentario del pelilavanda quien venia aproximándose a ellos junto al esperado presidente de Biovolt - ¿qué esperaban para llegar... tarjeta de invitación?

- Ohhh vamos Yuriy, te damos tiempo para que te acurruques con tu noviesito y así lo agradeces??... Tsk... Tsk ... Tsk ... que desconsiderado eres

- Desconsiderado yo...ustedes son los que...

- Suficiente - exigió la voz que se aproximaba detrás de Bryan, aunque no hacia mucho esfuerzo por hacerse escuchar era potente, omitiendo cualquier disgusto presente entre los presentes o los protocolos de educación, se dirigió al menor de ellos que aun se mantenía con el rostro oculto en el pecho del ojiártico – Takao...

- Mnn... – murmuro quedamente mirándolo de reojo pero sin dejar su posición

- Tienes los documentos

- Están en mi oficina, esperaba que los revisáramos antes de la reunión, pero...

- No hay tiempo – declaro mirando hacia la puerta que los guiaría a la gran sala - se presento un dificultad

- Si como sea – sin molestarse en mirarlo, incorporo su cuerpo alejándose del taheño para sacudir algo su traje – iré por ellos, pueden adelantarse

- Prefiero que lo hagamos todos juntos

- Que diría la prensa si ve solo a uno de los dueños, seguro que esas aves de rapiña inventaran algo, como siempre lo hacen – opino Bryan

- No quieres que vaya por ellos??

- No, puedo solo... enseguida vuelvo

- Esperar de nuevo – todos miraron al dueño de ese importuno comentario con malos ojos, mientras el japonés se retiraba partiendo a su oficina desapareciendo en uno de los innumerables pasillos del lugar.

Un silencio que con el pasar los minutos parecía eterno se formo como un aura gris entre los tres rusos, ninguno de ellos se miraba, como si las paredes fuesen las cosas más interesantes del momento, pues captaban toda su atención, durante ese tiempo Bryan revisaba su teléfono celular refunfuñando alguna que otra cosa como "malditos aparatos" o "detesto la tecnología", Hiwatari revisada una carpeta que llevaba consigo, llena de papeles, posiblemente documentos de la empresa, constatando el contenido completo de la misma

- Cuales son los planes para hoy? – pregunto seriamente el taheño, quien por alguna razón no dejo de mirar al bicolor desde que llego al lugar

- Hablaremos de los proyectos existentes para ambas empresas, firmaremos los contratos frente a las cámaras y nos iremos – respondió sin apartar su vista de la carpeta

- Para lo cual, por cierto, llevamos media hora atrasados – manifestó Kuznetzov fijándose en su reloj de pulsera

- Nadie te lo pregunto - de nuevo daba pie para que otra discusión se desatara, una de las muchas que frecuentemente se originaban entre ellos

- Disculpen - una cuarta y desconocida voz hizo acto de presencia abriendo la puerta que daba al temido salón de conferencias- perdón... pero es que los miembros del consejo ya están impacientes y los periodistas están esperándolos

- Periodistas de pacotilla

- Hnp - se incorporo para dirigirse a la puerta

- Y Takao... - manifestó el taheño con la mano en el pomo de la puerta mirando hacia donde fue el muchacho

- Solo fue por unos papeles, no creo que se pierda

En cuanto los tres ingresaron a la sala, los flashes de las cámaras fotográficas no se hicieron esperar al igual que una lluvia de preguntas por parte de los asistentes, quienes se elevaban de sus asientos extendiendo sus micrófonos para que estos captasen con mayor precisión los que los empresarios tuviesen que decir. Sin decir nada como si fuesen soldados con rostros serios y miradas capases de matar de un infarto a la persona más impresionable caminaron a lo largo de la mesa ganándose alguna que otra mala cara por parte de los jefes del consejo, dispuesto a tomar sus debidos lugares, Kai en el lugar del centro izquierdo y Bryan a la izquierda de él y contiguo a ellos los accionistas de Biovolt, en cambio Yuriy del lado derecho al lado del asiento central derecho libre, que debía ser ocupado por Takao y claro del lado de él todo los accionistas de la BBA.

-_Señor Hiwatari...Señor Hiwatari... ¿qué es lo que se propone Biovolt con este contrato_?

- _Señor Hiwatari...¿por qué esta decisión de fusionarse con la BBA??_ – y repetitivas preguntas como esa podían volver loco a la persona más cuerda, aveces no venia mal la idea de enviarlos a todos al infierno, por meterse en asuntos que no les concierne, pero como todo buen negociador había que guardar las apariencias, aunque uno se muriese de ganas por ahorcarlos hasta dejarlos morados.

- _Donde esta el Señor Kinomiya?_?

- _A decidido no presentarse??... Es que él repudia el motivo de esta reunión?_?

- El joven Kinomiya se unirá a nosotros en contados minutos – con voz firme contestaba el bicolor, nadie creería que podía tratar tan bien a los periodistas, cuando en realidad se le notaba en los ensangrentados ojos las ganas que tenia de largarse de ahí – su representante, y mano derecha el joven Ivanov podrá responder cualquier duda, yo contestare las preguntas que vayan dirigidas al motivo de esta reciente unificación, pero por favor háganlo en orden – en definitiva, quería largarse de ahí, pero no podía, como chiquillos de escolaridad los periodistas tomaron asiento y alzaban la mano para pedir la palabra.

Yuriy en cambio hacía oídos sordos a toda la algarabía y escándalo del lugar, ausente en si mismo miraba la puerta por la que debería entrar el dragón azul, y luego volvía su vista a sus manos jugando con ellas nerviosamente, fingiendo escuchar lo que fuese que el bicolor estaba explicándoles a esos entrometidos, pronto las furtivas miradas hacia esa puerta se hicieron más constantes ¿por qué se tardaba tanto? solo era unos papeles, estaban en su escritorio, no podía tardar tanto en encontrarlos.

- Que tanto hace Kinomiya?? – pregunto el ex compañero del ruso, se había aproximado a él sin importar las miradas o interrogantes que esto pudiese despertar en los demás

- No lo se, iré a buscarlo – preocupado cedió su asiento hacia atrás para poder marcharse pero el pelilavanda lo detuvo posando una mano en la silla

- Deja que yo lo haga, esta reunión me esta matando - dijo alejándose en dirección a la puerta, lanzándole una última mirada junto con una sonrisa abrió la puerta y se perdió detrás de ella.

Agradeciendo mentalmente eso, dio una largo suspiro intentando concentrarse en la conferencia, había que darle la razón al pelilavanda, realmente estar ahí era para morirse del aburrimiento, ahora entendía por que a su dragonsito, como solía llamarlo, no le gustaba la idea de ser presidente, la única razón por la que acepto era por que el viejo Señor Dickenson así lo deseaba, y conociendo a Takao, él no quería ir en contra de esos deseos, pero ese ambiente tampoco era uno al que el nipon estaba acostumbrado, personas en trajes fríos, serios, buscando sacar lo mejor de ti, provocándote a estar alerta siempre, todo eso iba apagando la luz que emitía siempre con esas sonrisas que ligeras solían escapar de sus labios ...pero ahora cada vez que una lograba escapar de esa capa de dolor nunca era del todo sincera, y su luz iba disminuyendo con cada reunión.

Un leve temblor lo volvió de golpe a la realidad, a la conciencia que había abandonado, las luces del edificio se apagaban y prendían al mismo tiempo que el suelo se mecía, todas las personas gritaban desaforadas, el sonido de cristales romperse, los guarda espaldas del bicolor rodeándolo para protegerlo de cualquier posible atentado contra su vida a lo cual este rotundamente se negaba, pero los hombres eran más que el, otro temblor hizo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, ¿qué sucedía? ¿un terremoto?...las luces titilaban intermitentes, miró hacia todos lados descontrolado, sus árticas orbes chocaron con los carmines del otro quien en un movimiento mudo de sus labios, mencionaba un nombre intentando librarse de sus protectores que antes que eso eran más bien un estorbo.

" Takao" fue lo primero que su mente penso, el temblor había cesado pero todos se mantenían en el suelo por miedo a uno nuevo, al levantarse salió de lugar por la puerta que daba al pasillo, aunque tuvo algunos problemas en esquivar tanta gente que corría despavorida, como en un circo donde el show estaba en salvar sus vidas, rápidamente se dirigió a una de las escaleras que daba a la planta alta, porqué el ascensor estaba abarrotado y resultaba imposible utilizarlo. Atravesando el gran corredor semi-vacío avisto a lo lejos la puerta de la oficina del chico ligeramente abierta, desde esa distancia pudo ver humo saliendo del lugar, veloz llego al despacho confirmando todos sus miedos, era un completo desastre, como si un tornado hubiese concentrado su furia ahí, el humo evitaba la visibilidad, era gas lacrimógeno, tapándose la nariz con una de sus manos, busco por todos lados mirando, intentando distinguir algo por difícil que fuese...había algo más en ese gas, no era solo eso...pronto empezó a sentirse mareado.

- Takao¡¡...takao¡¡¡- gritaba buscando respuesta hasta que escucho un leve gemido viniendo de un lado del escritorio, pero esa sensación de vértigo se hacia fuerte, tanto que perdía el equilibrio – Ta...takao?? – se aproximo viendo un cuerpo moverse pero sus ojos ya estaban nublados –ta...- y las fuerzas lo abandonaban hasta que sin más cayo rendido en el suelo junto a ese bulto que suponía era su dragonsito

-:- **N**o**t** O**v**e**r** -:-

SORPRESAAA¡¡¡...jeee..un intento de ella, bueno, este es mi primer intento de historia larga y vamos a ver que surge...nñ...ya tengo más o menos una idea clara de que va a pasar.. aunque quien sabe...tal ves termine matando a uno que otro personaje jejejeje ...neee no pienso matar a ninguno u.uUU... estoy en abstinencia de homicidios...pero solo temporalmente XD

Ahhhh ...y queda la duda ¿qué esta pasando en ese lugar ¿ ¿por qué esos temblores ¿ ¿qué paso en la oficina de takao, pues bien van a tener que quedarse con la duda jajajajajaja¡¡¡

Gracias a las personas que leen, por tomarse su tiempo en leer esto nn

A**D**I**O**S **S**A**Y**O**N**A**R**A **G**A**N**B**A**T**E**E**E**E¡¡¡ Kai&Takao (aaaaahhhhhhhh...es la primera ves que hago essstooooo¡¡¡¡ nnUUU)


	2. Juguemos

Advertencia: Shounen ai (se entiende no??)

Disclaimer: por que tenemos que poner esto ¬¬...si Beylade es mío y me pagan muuuchiiiisimo dinero por hacer estas increíbles obras maestras...(jeee ven que tengo autoestima u.uUU

Dedicación: Kaily Hiwatari

Aclaraciones:

- Hola – conversación normal

"Hola" pensamientos

"_Hola_" periodistas o algo informativo o algún recuerdo

(Hola) soooyy yoo¡¡¡

**W**h**o** i**s** i**n** t**h**e **S**h**a**d**e**

.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸-••.••.••¤»°°«¤ ••.••.••-,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸

-----------_Let's Play_----------

La luz sofocante del medio día ingresaba atraves de la fortaleza de cristal a saber el gran edificio que demarcaba su autoridad al ejercer el mando total de esta, en momentos como esos como odiaba tener que llevar ese traje ostentoso que antes que demostrar elegancia en su persona le provocaba disgusto y sufrimiento al tener que soportar ese saco negro cubriendo su cuerpo en tanto el sol lo azotaba con sus fuertes rayos de calor. Caminaba por los pasillos atestados de secretarias, oficinas, teléfonos que no paraban de sonar, papeles de aquí allá, empleados que parloteaban de cosas sin importancia, pero cual era la ventaja de ellos al ser simples empleados, ellos si podían andar sin traje¡¡... con un simple y cómoda camisa, algunos hasta llegaban al extremo de remangarlas por la inclemente temperatura... pero nooo¡¡... él no podía... porque?...por que las leyes de la mal nacida estética y la sociedad dictaban que al ser dueño de una empresa que ni siquiera quería, tenía que vestirse con maldita elegancia... y si... , le gustaba maldecir las cosas.

Sus pasos cubiertos por unos finos zapatos italianos resonaban atraves del lugar captando la atención de todos que lo miraban desde que llego, con un leve movimiento de cabeza les indico algo así como "que rayos miran... a trabajar¡¡" eso le hacia pensar en un cosa, ya que estaba considerando los aspectos negativos de su vida, los cuales cabe mencionar son muuuchos... detestaba ese lugar más que nada en el mundo, ni la abadía fue tan mala.

Una vez que subió por el ascensor con portafolio en mano, miro el marcador que indicaba con sus luces el ascenso a los pisos hasta que el último número se ilumino, el piso, donde estaba su oficina, la secretaria lo esperaba lista para informarle de las actividades del día, comentándole las llamadas que recibía a tan temprana hora constantemente por parte de los demás socios o "buitres" como el mejor los conocía, las actividades programadas para él y demás detalles, después de largos minutos de intenso fastidio por ponerse al tanto de sus futuras actividades, dejándole la orden de que nadie lo molestara ingreso a su oficina.

Fue directo a su escritorio, una gran pieza de madera tallada y pulida con un aspecto clásico pero formal, en una enorme estancia a la que se atrevía a llamar despacho, esta tenía todas las dimensiones para llegar a construir dentro de ella dos cuarto no muy pequeños, con comodidades que un empresario o cualquier persona podía desear y más... pero como todo negociante él no tenia el tiempo ni la disposición para disfrutar de ellas, un mini-bar surtido de las mejores bebidas, bueno de esa comodidad si solía disfrutar muy seguido, apostado junto a una enorme ventana que le daba la maravillosa vista de la ciudad, muy cerca estaba una televisión de considerable tamaño, pantalla de plasma que le trasmitía el estado financiero de la empresa, un gran sofá al otro lado del despacho, el cual no entendía por que estaba ahí ya que nunca lo usaba, aunque la excusa de amenizar el lugar no era de su complacencia y una estantería llena de libros que nunca se molesto en leer, pues eran colección de su abuelo, montón de basura, y él en medio de ella... Dios¡¡... esa monotonía lo estaba matando.

Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ponerse a revisar ese pilar de papeles que tenía enfrente, pero bueno... tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano, y mejor temprano que tarde, así que con toda la pereza del mundo, cosa que era muy anormal en su forma de ser estiro el brazo para tomar la primera carpeta del montón, con los ojos más o menos cansados decidió prestar atención a las palabras que se formulaban en el documento, cuando a lo lejos, del otro lado de su despacho... mejor dicho, del otro lado de la puerta que daba a su despacho pudo oír a su secretaría discutir con alguien, eso capto su atención, frunció el ceño buscando oír mejor lo que ocurría pero sin levantar la vista del manuscrito, hasta que sorpresivamente esta se abrió revelando a un chico peliazul muy sonriente y detrás de este a su secretaria que intentaba jalarlo de su traje, pese a lo bien que lo llevaba puesto, no lo hacían ver como un hombre de negocios, si no, como el mismo chico de siempre y con mal atuendo, pero la mujer seguía insistiéndole en que desistiese de sus pasos.

- Hola Kai¡¡- saludo sin hacer de cuenta que irrumpía en el lugar

- Kinomiya – contesto el bicolor, ocultando muy bien su sorpresa, no esperaba al chico, menos en un momento así, aunque realmente no estaba haciendo nada de gran importancia

- Señor lo siento... le dije que no podía entrar si no tenía cita... pero no escucho y yo...- intento excusare la secretaria, nadie podía ver al joven Hiwatari sin aviso, eso se lo habían dejado muy claro el primer día de trabajo y ahora ese error podía costarle caro – intente detenerlo pero...

- Deje que pase

- Pero Señor... - dudo ella sin soltar al intruso – usted dijo que...

- Dije... que podía pasar – recalco con un tono firme colocando los codos sobre el escritorio para entrelazar sus dedos a la altura de su cabeza, dejó que sus ojos fuesen cubiertos por sus rebeldes hebras plateadas para que su rojiza mirada se ocultara tras ellas, eso le dejaba un porte de superioridad haciendo ver que lo que decía sé trataba de una orden y no una simple sugerencia.

- Si Señor... si necesitan algo no duden en llamarme – respondió la mujer con un acto de reverencia disculpándose por su impertinencia para luego salir del lugar dejándolos solos.

- Woow¡¡ Kai siempre dije que asustabas... y con esto lo reafirmo... la petrificaste¡¡... pobresita – exclamo de lo más jovial menor tomando asiento frente al ruso – no me imagino por lo que tendrá que pasar esa pobre mujer todos los días... sirviéndote a ti el siempre exigente Hiwatari digo...

- A que viniste Kinomiya – después de varios años de ser compañeros y ese chico no cambiaba, tan charlatán e inmaduro como siempre.

- Es que uno no puede venir a visitar a un compañero? – y desde el punto de vista de Takao, Kai tampoco había cambiado mucho... siempre tan "amable y cortes" como solo él podía ser.

- Ya no somos compañeros de equipo Takao... los Bleybreakers terminaron hace mucho tiempo – enfocando su mirada en el chico contesto de la forma más fría, desde hace mucho tiempo que ese equipo había perdido ese renombre que hace algunos años hubiese creado, el grupo estaba desglosado... como dice el dicho, todo tiene un final, y ellos también, pronto vinieron nuevos campeones y se olvidaron de ellos, así también cada uno decidió seguir con su vida, por lo que sabia no perdían contacto entre ellos.

- Pero aun somos amigos… no??- el nipón seguía con la endemoniada idea de que seguían siendo amigos, es que no lo entendía, ¡ya no eran un equipo¡, no tenia por que seguir intentando ser su amigo, ¿¿Qué rayos tenia en la cabeza??... le constaba que cerebro no, pero es que uno no necesita ser inteligente para saber cuando a alguien no le agradas...

Pero no importaba cuantas veces le diera la espalda, lo abandonase, lo humillara, el continuaba con esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara, como si no fuera nada… era insoportable, era una molestia¡¡... y aun así, una a la que se había acostumbrado, no en el mismo momento en que formaron un equipo, por que en ese momento lo odio con todo lo que pudo, pero si con el tiempo, valoro cuando lo salvo de una oscuridad de la que nadie podía quitarlo y más que nada aprecio cuando descubrió que no importaba que sucediera o que hiciera nunca se iría de su lado, si en definitiva era un molestia de la cual no quería deshacerse, una "sonrisa estúpida" que quería que siguiera ahí y nunca se marchase. Pero en su gran orgullo y siendo él un Hiwatari jamás admitiría algo así por más evidente que esto fuera para si mismo y para algunas personas, salvo el chico que tenía en frente, él no vería nada ni si estuviese en sus narices.

- Y el Sr. Dickenson?? – pregunto desviando olímpicamente el tema a otro asunto de casi nada importancia , y como el chico pelitormenta lo único que quería lograr era un tema de conversación lo cual es muy...muy difícil cuando de Kai se trata, aprovecho el momento para hablar… más de lo que ya había hecho hasta ese momento... y de paso ir a lo que venía.

- Pues esta abajo, tomándose un café, viene a hablarte de algo... me dijo que yo podía adelantarme, por eso estoy aquí – respondió moviéndose algo incomodo de su asiento.

- Porqué no vino a tomar el café aquí??

- Porque no le gusta como lo hace tu secretaría... bueno eso me dijo él, no se lo vayas a decir ehh - contesto levantándose – me duele el trasero¡¡... deberías cambiar estos sillones, parecen de piedra – refunfuñaba sobándose su parte trasera.

- Hmp...- guardo silencio intentando volver a su trabajo, poso de vuelta su mirada en los papeles que tenía en frente e ignoro la presencia del chico, paso algunos segundos tranquilos muy efímeros claro, cuando escucho algunos ruidos provenientes del sofá, alzó la vista por encima de los documentos y vio a Takao moviéndose constantemente en el diván, probándolo con el trasero como saltando pero sin pararse, hasta que escucho un exclamación de comodidad por parte del chico y después lo vió acostarse de lleno en el mueble, ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, aveces el peliazul podía resultar tan infantil a pesar de su edad y eso era gracioso.

Otros minutos de silencio pasaron, pero él no estaba prestando atención a los papeles, ahora observaba como el ojicielo estaba quedándose dormido en su diván, en SU oficina, como si de lo más normal del mundo se tratase, no tenía remedio, sin embargo era esa forma de actuar tan despreocupada y poco previsora lo que hacían de él un niño interesante... si niño... por que a eso no se le podía llamar hombre en ese momento, aunque algunas mujeres dicen que los hombre aveces se comportaban como niños,... y de nuevo divagando,... malditasea¡¡¡... no podía concentrarse, que le importaba si las mujeres pensaban que los hombres eran como niños, el era capaz de matarlas si una se atrevía a decir algo así de él,... maldición¡¡, estiro el cuello llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, poso una mano en su frente, miro de reojo al muchacho que plácidamente se había dormido en su sofá, de alguna forma lo culpaba a él de su problema de atención, era la tercera ves en el día desde que llego que intentaba abstraerse en los papeles que tenia delante, pero como obra y arte de quien sabe que, algo tenia que interrumpirlo, en este caso era devuelta su secretaria, tímidamente abría la puerta, para no molestar a su jefe.

- Señor... el Señor Dickenson está aquí...tampoco tiene cita pero...dice que solo será unos minutos

- Que pase

- Si Señor – contesto ya sin objetar nada, cerrando la puerta, cuando esta volvió a abrirse mostró a un hombre regordete viejo con anteojos algo pequeños un sombrero que hacia juego con el traje y su inseparable bastón, bastante conocido por el ruso.

- Joven Hiwatari – saludo el viejo hombre con todo el respeto que se merecía el muchacho, nada comparado con el japonés que aun lo veía como uno más del equipo, este hizo un leve movimiento en señal de saludo, aproximándose a paso lento tomo asiento en el lugar que antes fue ocupado por el peliazul- Has visto a Takao??... lo envíe junto a ti – soltó de repente, mirando al bicolor, el tatuado le hizo señal de que mirase tras suyo, cuando lo hizo no pudo evitar reírse, ahí estaba Takao totalmente dormido de cara a ellos murmurando alguna que otra incoherencia.

El viejo se levanto de su lugar y fue junto al muchachito, moviéndole el hombro para que despertara, diciendo su nombre repetidas veces pero este no parecía querer reaccionar, cerraba los ojos con fuerza para no despegarse de lo que aparentaban ser dulces sueños, hasta que la potente voz del ojisrojos se puso en acción logrando poner de pie al moreno en un santiamén balbuceando algo de no querer su pizza con mucho queso.

- Takao – volvió a llamar el hombre – te quedaste dormido

- Ehh??... ahh si es que este sofá es muy cómodo...ahh- bostezo como si despertar de un simple mañana se tratara, obviando el hecho de que se encontraba en una oficina que ni siquiera era la suya – mejor me voy a buscar a Yuriy, los dejo

- De acuerdo solo tardare un segundo –afirmo el viejo dándole palmadas al ojicielo para despedirlo

- Pense que se quedaría con nosotros – algo consternado dijo el tatuado, al ser el futuro presidente de la BBA ya era normal tener a Takao en todas las reuniones, sea cual fuese

- No, me temo que prefiero a Takao fuera de esto por el momento – el Sr. Dickenson cambio su expresión a una mas seria al dirigirse al bicolor, lo que demostraba que algo no andaba bien – Kai... tengo algo que decirte, es importante... tienes tiempo??

-...

- Como director de esta empresa tu sabrás todo lo que conlleva sacarla adelante, pero así también, sabes que existen personas sin escrúpulo que intentan sacar ventaja de todo ello – continuo diciendo tratando de llegar a un punto en concreto.

- Que sucede Sr.Dickenson??- pregunto Kai sin querer darle ya más vueltas al asunto, suponiendo que se trataba de algo malo por las palabras del hombre y su comportamiento al querer dejar a su sucesor fuera de eso.

- Esto – contesto al fin, sacando algo de entre su traje, eran unos papeles doblados, recortes de letras que originaban mensajes extorsibos hacia su persona, le dio una rápida vista a los papeles y luego miro al hombre

- La policía sabe de esto??

- No.

- Entonces porqué me los muestra a mi??

- Porque estos mensajes no van dirigidos solo a mí, van dirigidos a Takao- respondió, incorporándose de su asiento, fue hasta el gran ventanal para observar esa grandiosa ciudad llena de edificios, personas que despreocupadas van por la vida, mientras otras tiene que temer por la suya propia por el simple hecho de que otros se creen con la autoridad de arrebatárselas como si de nada de mucho valor fuesen, algo reemplazable.

- Cree que ... Voltaire tenga algo que ver??- resultaba irónico que se refiriese a su antecesor por su nombre, cuando hace varios años la muestras de cariño era acompañadas con la frase de "abuelo", pero todo había cambiado y esa palabra carecía ya de sentimiento alguno pasando a ser una simple muestra del lazo sanguíneo que los unía, al cual el mismo se negaba, abandonó su sillón frente a su escritorio y se dirigió al viejo mirando el también atraves de la ventana.

Voltaire hace bastante tiempo, una ves que fueron probados los cargos en su contra, desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno de su paradero, la prensa amarillista había publicado cosas como que él lo ayudo a escapar, o que sabia a donde fue, si en un momento odio a la prensa con toda su alma fue ese, metían sus narices donde nadie los llama y con esos papeles en mano, ya no sabía que pensar, su abuelo era capaz de cualquier cosa si de venganza se trataba, más aun por haber sido Takao el principal causante de la frustración de sus planes.

- No lo se Kai,... no lo se – murmuro como en un suspiro – ese no es el estilo de tu abuelo – finalizo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda.

- Entonces que..?

- Dentro de unos días debo tomar un vuelo a Inglaterra para afinar ciertos detalles antes de que el contrato con Biovolt inicie, sabes que este es un gran paso para ambas compañías Kai, muchos son los que no quieren que esto suceda, la verdad es que no quiero tener que viajar en un momento como este... pero es mejor no retrasar las cosas.

- Entiendo... pero por que me esta diciendo esto??- aun no entendía el por que de esta revelación

- Cuando vuelva del viaje alertare a las autoridades sobre las recientes amenazas, no quiero preocupar a Takao ni a nadie, pero si algo llegara a suceder...- guardo silencio y volteo a ver al ruso para saber que tenia su total atención – ...soy un hombre viejo Kai... yo he vivido todo lo que tenia que vivir y no me arrepiento de nada, pero ustedes aun son jóvenes.

- ¿...?

- Cualquier cosa puede suceder Kai, y si a mí me llegara a suceder algo, quiero saber que tu cuidaras de Takao y de tus amigos – afirmo con seriedad, no había dudas en su voz, nadie sabe que sucederá mañana o si sobreviviremos el día siguiente, esa es una duda con la que siempre nos levantamos pero que nunca ponemos en consideración, los años de experiencia le enseñaron eso – todos corren peligro, por eso te lo estoy diciendo a ti, capitán.

- Esto ya no es solo un juego Señor Dickenson.

- Pero las reglas siguen siendo las mismas Kai, o trabajan en equipo o pierden,- ¿no había sido esa la forma en que se convirtieron campeones? ¿no fue trabajando en equipo?... pero ese ya no era un simple juego de beyblade se trataba de sus vidas, ya no era el capitán, ¿y si algo malo pasaba? ¿si llegaba a fallar? No se lo perdonaría nunca - en tanto...- continuo diciendo el hombre- me gustaría que esto quedara solo entre nosotros.

- Si Señor – contesto regresándole los papeles a su dueño, este los guardo en el mismo lugar de donde los saco para dirigirse a la salida del despacho, una vez que su mano estuvo en el pomo de la puerta volteo a ver al chico

- Kai, confío en que los cuidaras bien

- Lo haré

**0** -:- 0 -:- **0**

Por el cristal de una ventana en un gran edificio se podía ver al bicolor sentado en una sala de espera, la cabeza agachada, los codos recostados entre las piernas, apenas asimilaba lo ocurrido hace un momento, su respiración era pausada y sus ojos no tenían ese tinte carmesí ardiente con el que solían brillar... parecía que la flama se hubiese apagado poco a poco, ya no llevaba puesto el traje, solo tenia su camisa blanca, en parte manchada por unos tintes rojos en ella, pronto poso una de sus manos aferrándola a su cabellera para luego guiarla hacia sus sienes apretándolas con fuerza como si haciendo eso intentara sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, pero no podía y eso lo mortificaba, esa sensación de inutilidad y el hecho de que fallo a su promesa comenzaba carcomerle el cerebro, intentaba calmarse el multimillonario propietario de un de las entidades más renombradas del mundo pero de nada le servia en ese momento, no era de utilidad el dinero, los cargos o la fama, inútiles en circunstancias como esas, nada podía hacer todo eso contra el sentimiento de culpabilidad, impotencia y el hecho de haber fallado a su palabra.

Una anormal quietud reinaba en esos pasillo, una muy fantasmal en comparación a su alma perturbada por tantos recuerdos, esas memorias que en su búsqueda intentaban matarlo, entonces ese silencio empezaba a hacerse molesto e insoportable, pasaba una y otra ves su mano por su cabellera, sentía que en algún momento era capas de saltar por esa ventana junto a él, no podía soportarlo estaba volviéndose loco. Calmo se dirigió a la cristalera para intentar distraer su mente, afuera muchas personas esperaban impacientes por saber la noticia, periodistas que intentaban ingresar a la fuerza por lo cual se apostaron guardias en la entrada, fanáticos con la mínima preocupación de saber como estaban, todos unos metiches que nada sabían de lo que realmente estaba pasando y aun así venían con la descares de fingir preocupación. Los miró con la mejor cara de desprecio que su rostro podría formular cuando una mano en su hombro lo obligo a voltear

- Joven Hiwatari – llamo el medico al muchacho captando su atención

- Como están...? – pregunto sin ningún protocolo de cordialidad o amabilidad en su voz, no había necesidad de que la hubiese en una situación como esa

- El joven Kuznetzov.. –contesto el hombre mirando unos papeles en su mano, con una de ellas ajusto mejor su anteojo para poder leer el documento- solo sufrió una leve contusión en el cráneo provocada al parecer con un objeto de metal – continuo diciendo- lo que lo llevo a la inconsciencia, el volumen sanguíneo ya fue restablecido y solo necesita descanso, en un par de días estará como nuevo

- ...

- El otro joven... – continuo el doctor ante el mutismo del muchacho, buscando de vuelta en los papeles - ..mnn... donde esta... lo tenía aquí- miro de vuelta a los papeles y luego observo al chico quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima – debí olvidarlos

- Ivanov – respondió el ruso ante la incompetencia del diplomado

- Ese... Ivanov... bueno en resumen el joven Ivanov se encuentra en perfecto estado, solo sufrió un desmayo por inhalar un fuerte tranquilizante pentotal, despertara dentro de unas horas – contesto el hombre dando algunas palmadas al hombro del chico quien no vio esto de buena forma y en una rápido movimiento esquivo cualquier acto de condescendencia por parte del mayor, dirigiéndose al cuarto ocupado por sus ex compañeros de equipo sin la necesidad de preguntar si podía verlos o no

**0** -:- 0 -:- **0**

- "_Esta mañana siendo las 10:30 am, nos informaron que fue secuestrado el ex campeón del mundo y presidente de la compañía BBA Takao Kinomiya cuando estaba punto de iniciar la gran conferencia de prensa que desde hace tanto se anunciaba _- la periodista se encontraba apostada frente al hospital junto con otros muchos – _no tenemos información clara de lo sucedido, solo sabemos que el jefe de seguridad de Biovolt sufrió serios golpes en la cabeza al ir en busca del joven, al parecer según fuentes anónimas la razón del secuestro obedece a ajuste de cuentas, repito aun no tenemos datos concretos, la policía ya esta tomando cartas en el asunto, no se sabe de ningún contacto con los secuestradores...pero deseamos a la familia del afectado su pronto y sano regreso_...

**0** -:- 0 -:- **0**

La cabeza le dolía, apenas abría sus ojos, esa sensación de mareo aun no lo abandonaba, sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor, incluso él, con toda esa mezcla de impresión que empezaba a hacer efecto en su cuerpo su estomago amenazaba con regresarle todo los alimentos que había ingerido durante el día. Quiso moverse, llevar una mano a su frente para apaciguar algo del dolor que se tornaba insoportable, pero cuando intentó levantar su brazo no pudo, sin organizar muy bien sus pensamientos volvió a intentarlo y otra vez no pudo hacerlo, con los ojos aun nublados intento enfocar su visión en lo que impedía su libre movilidad, entrecerrando sus gemas azules para distinguir mejor en la penumbra pudo verse a si mismo aferrado a una cuerdas que lo rodeaban por completo, confundido miro hacia su alrededor, estaba sentado y maniatado, realizo algunos movimiento para intentar zafarse pero no consiguió nada, alzando la vista noto como la oscuridad lo rodeaba apenas se veía el mismo, en un momento a otro esas cuerdas atrapando su cuerpo empezaron a lastimarlo, estaban muy aferradas a su piel y algunas ya la habían desgarrado.

- Hola??- cuestiono temeroso a la ausencia, en toda la oscuridad oía como gotas de lo que parecía agua que caía en algún pote – Hay...hay alguien aquí¡¡??- esforzó su voz para que lo escucharan, pero tampoco recibió respuesta más que el sonido hueco de las gotas de agua, cuando trataba de moverse un poco se lastimaba más, no sabía donde estaba, no recordaba nada y pronto la desesperación empezó a hacerlo su presa

– AYÚDENME¡¡ - grito – necesito ayuda... por favor –rendido y algo agitado bajo la cabeza cansado, tratando de tranquilizarse y hacer memoria, un fuerte punzada en su cabeza le impedía pensar, le dolía todo el cuerpo por la posición, sus músculos estaban entumecidos, entonces escucho una risa provenir de algún punto sin nombre, rápidamente alzo el rostro en busca de alguna señal de presencia ... pero no vio nada, sin embargo la risa continuaba

– Ho... hola? – nadie respondió y la risa cesó ¿había sido su imaginación o la desesperación por escapar?, no entendía, estaba seguro de que escucho algo, en ese instante escucho pasos lentos aproximarse a él, no lo estaba imaginado, alguien más estaba con él, pero no podía verlo en tanto los pasos continuaban avanzando

- Qui.. quien eres..?- dijo con una nula visión mirando a todos lados- por que estoy aquí??

Los pasos se detuvieron junto a él, pero era muy oscuro para poder visualizar algo, de nuevo entrecerró los ojos para divisar lo que fuese, pero no lo consiguió, no obstante soltó un fuerte respingo al sentir la caricia de uno fríos dedos recorrerle la mejilla descaradamente, por lo que desvío el rostro en busca de huir de ese tacto pero lo que mayor temor provoco en él no fue el contacto con esos desconocidos dedos si no esa respiración junto a su cuello.

- Hola...Takao

-:- **N**o**t** O**v**e**r** -:-

Aquí taaa¡¡¡... no creo haberme tardado mucho pero bueno...espero que les haya gustado no se ve muucho de shounen ai o más o menos pero pretendo que se haga más evidente en los próximos capítulos, jejejeje y..mnn y pos la verdad es que ya no se que más decirles.. bueno para que se entienda mejor si es que no entendieron…lo primero es un recuerdo de Kai de la última vez que vio a el Sr. Dickenson con vida y después es la actualidad…se entiende??...si no me avisan si porfis

Agradecimientos por los reviews a:

**Kaily Hiwatari**: Que bueno , que bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capi, eran booommmbaaasss¡¡¡ (jeee estoy traumada con esa palabra jaaa¡¡¡ me encanta el primer lugar que bombardeo y es la BBA¡¡¡) je u.uUU... ignorando este pequeño momento de locura seguimos, enserio te sorprendí¡¡ OO¡¡, yo segura de que ya lo sabias, bueno es bueno saber que tons salió bien la "sorpresa" y pues la pareja jejeje...eso voy a ir aclarando en los siguientes capítulos, peero tu puedes ir tirando ideas y si es que eres muy muy persuasiva por el msn tal ves te lo diga jejejeje, como sea espero seguirte leyendo nnUU y que este capi haya sido de tu agrado .

**Senshi Hisaki**: AHHHH¡¡¡... gracias por la recomendación, jejeje, tienes razón es que no soy muy buena como para mini resumir la historia o sacarle el punto llamativo nnUU, pero no te preocupes por lo review realmente no tiene importancia cuantos si no como se hacen jejeje, siempre son de animo y todo eso, pero eso no marcara el hecho si yo continuo con la historia o no, pretendo hacerlo aunque solo tenga un review...además se que siempre puedo contar contigo no?? por te tus mensajitos me son de mucho animo también, ahh y sobre que le paso a Bryan ahhhh¡¡¡¡...le dieron en la cabeza al pobesito TToTT ( por que no fue kai ¬¬) aunque la tiene bien dura para que se le haya tenido que golpear con algo de metal u.uUU (cabeza dura jajajajaja).. como sea nos leemos amiga...oye dime te ha llegado mi review de promesas??. asi me resigne y te lo envíe por mensaje privado u.u (en definitiva la FF va a recibir una bomba de parte mía)

**Takaita Hiwatari:** Amigaaa¡¡¡...es cierto has sido la primera (se nota que no contesto por orden no??) jejejej pues así soy yo hago todas las cosas al revés nnUU... que bueno que te haya gustado el primer capi ...mnm te parece que hay onda entre Yuriy&Takao??... see hay onda entre ellos (jejejeje nn) pero no se si son ellos la pareja principal Oo...(soy pésima guardando secretos ¬¬) jajajajaja... ya veremos con el tiempo revelaremos los secretos mmmuuajajajajajaja...mientras tanto hago sufrir un poco a Kai con el remordimiento de consciencia...( es que no me dejan matarlo TToTT... por le momento XD ñaca ñaca XD mmuuuajajajaja XD) como sea amiga ARRIBA ESOS ANIMOS¡¡¡... GAMBATE GIRL¡¡¡ ( un patético intento de usar mi ingles u.uUU)

**Kari Hiwatari**: Kari-sam que bueno que te encuentre por aqui¡¡¡¡...en verdad te gusto enserio??...pues gracias y como ves aquí ta el siguiente capi, espero que también te guste de paso y ya que toy en esto te agradezco, oye dime tu vas a participar en invasión?... espero que si, así pueda leer un de tus finc por que me gusta mucho como escribes, mas cuando pones a Yuriy y Kai como rivales (pero no me gusta que Kai se quede con Takao ¬¬...con Yuriy, con Yuriy,¡¡¡¡ el es la mejor pareja para mi niño oOo) jajajaja...bueno amiga nos andamos leyendo ehhh.

Bueno bueno, a todas las personas que leyeron esto una ves más gracias por tomarse la molestia en leerlo, cualquier consulta no duden en hacerla nnUUU nooss andamos leyendo¡¡¡

**A**D**I**O**S** S**A**Y**O**N**A**R**A** G**A**N**B**A**T**E**E**E¡¡¡ ODIO A KAI Y AMO A TAKAO¡¡¡¡ nnUUU (no tenia que poner eso oO??)

Nota mental: no comer chocolate antes de escribir nnUU


	3. La habitación del pánico

Advertencia:Shounen ai (se entiende no??)

Disclaimer: por que tenemos que poner esto ¬¬...si Beylade es mío y me pagan muuuchiiiisimo dinero por hacer estas increíbles obras maestras...(jeee ven que tengo autoestima u.uUU

Dedicación:Fenixitaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡

Aclaraciones:

- Hola – conversación normal

"Hola" pensamientos

"Hola" periodistas o algo informativo o llamadas (nñUU confuso verdad)

(Hola) soooyy yoo¡¡¡

**W**_h_**o** _i_**s** _i_**n** _t_**h**_e_ **S**_h_**a**_d_**e**

.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸-••.••.••¤»°°«¤ ••.••.••-,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸

_----------- Panic Room _------------

Eran las doce de la noche y pasado, realmente no sabia que hora era exactamente pues estaba plácidamente dormido en su cama, su cuarto a pesar de la penumbra se notaba muy desarreglado, típico de él, orden no era una palabra que exactamente estaba muy habituado a usar y menos a poner en practica.

La cama enorme hecha un revoltijo de sabanas y almohadas se mueven ligeramente de arriba a bajo, encubriendo a una figura que apacible descansa, cubierto entre las cobijas retoza un cuerpo moreno, la oscuridad del lugar suscita al silencio reinante que solo es roto por la acompasada respiración del morador de las penumbras, por debajo de una mullida almohada finos mechones de azules cabellos tormenta se ven revelados acompañado por un sereno rostro que descansa en las fauces del letargo en una noche que contrasta en sobremanera con su estancia.

Afuera poderosas gotas de agua recias se estrellan contra el pavimento castigando los cristales de la ventana con fuertes golpes, como si el mismo cielo sintiera un gran dolor por dentro y enfadado se los hace saber a los pequeños mortales, pero todo eso no llega a ser nada más que un orquesta que la madre naturaleza organiza en homenaje al pequeño ángel durmiendo, no obstante el sonido estrepitoso de un relámpago de luz surcar por el bramado cielo arrastra al dormido hijo del dragón a la conciencia de un fuerte sobresalto, obligándolo a abrir sus orbes revelando a la oscuridad unas bellas gemas azulinas asustadas por el impacto del rayo a lo lejos, mira a su alrededor sin poder distinguir nada, su respiración agitada se vuelve tranquila al verificar que solo se trataba de un relámpago, estira la mano hacia delante y atrapa una de las sabanas que arrojo a un costado para cubrirse con ella, como si esta fuese un escudo capaz de protegerlo de cualquier cosa, incluso del sonido de los enfadados relámpagos, obviamente en ese momento no se molestaba en pensar lo tonta que pudiese resultar tal idea, solo no quiere escuchar el sonido de los rayos.

Asienta de nuevo su cuerpo en la mullido lecho intentando de vuelta conciliar el sueño perdido que gracias al cansancio no tardo en encontrar, sus párpados cansados poco a poco van cerrándose sin ninguna resistencia cuando otro fuerte estruendo lo hace pegar un salto de nuevo a la realidad, pero el sonido ya no proviene de afuera más bien de adentro, y suena una y otra vez... el teléfono, ese endemoniado aparato que con su campanear es capas de horadar su tímpano, es ese quien osa irrumpir su silencioso descanso para no ser ignorado.

El peliazul prende la luz de la mesita que esta junto a su cama, se frota los ojos con una mano varias veces tratando de desperezarse un poco ¿quién podría llamarlo a estas horas?, aun algo soñoliento toma el auricular y contesta

- Ehmm... Hola??

- "_Takao_??" – dice la voz desde el otro lado, se le hace conocida.- _"...soy yo_ "

- Quien yo?- contesta tapándose la mano con la boca por un leve bostezo

- "_Ray_"

- Ray?? – pregunta.. destapa su cuerpo haciendo a un lado la cobija, luego mira el reloj para comprobar la hora –... son las dos treinta

- "_Si lo se... Takao... sucedió algo_"

- Mnnn... algo??- el letargo del cual apenas esta reponiéndose no le permite pensar con claridad ni sopesar el significado de las palabras

- "_Es sobre el Señor Dickenson..._

- El Señor Dickenson?- repetía cada palabra sin realmente entenderlas

- "_Si él mismo... será mejor que vengas_"

-Ir?... adonde? ... por que?... que sucede?- de alguna forma esas palabras no le dan buena espina, haciendo que cualquier nube de somnolencia desapareciese incorpora totalmente su cuerpo para sentarse y asimilar mejor lo que su amigo esta intentando decirle, que no mal recordara el anciano había ido a terminar algunos asuntos en Inglaterra, pero no quiso su compañía, lo cual le resulto extraño al ser siempre él su acompañante en todos los viajes de negocios – de que hablas Ray... algo le sucedió al Señor Dickenson??

- "_Takao... por favor ven aquí, estamos todos en casa de Kai_"- no, algo no anda bien, lo presagiaba

- Kai??... que hacen en la casa de Kai ¿por qué dices estamos todos?... Ray??

- "_No quiero decirlo por teléfono... solo ven quieres_" – no es necesario ver al oriental para saber lo mucho que le costaba decirle eso a su amigo

- Ray dímelo ahora ¿qué sucede?... ¿Dónde esta el Sr. Dickenson?

- "_Takao ... por favor ven_"

- No¡¡... dime que sucede... ahora

- _"Takao..._"

- POR UN DEMONIO RAY DIME QUE SUCEDE O LLAMARE A KAI PARA QUE EL LO HAGA¡¡¡- si se trata de algo malo lo mejor es saberlo de inmediato para poder afrontarlo, a demás de no ser un de esos que lograba mantener la calma a la paciencia, él la pierde con facilidad

- "_El avión en el que iba el Señor Dickenson se estrelló hace unas horas..."_ –finaliza con un tono lúgubre, su voz no demuestra nada más que el simple deseo de un vano intento por ocultar todo el dolor que le apresa el soltar esas palabras, pero nada se comparado a la sensación que ahora siente el pequeño ángel, es como si de repente algo le viniese de golpe, como una bofetada , un golpe bajo y aun así estaba anonadado intentando asimilarlo cuando realmente ya lo había hecho pero no lo aceptaría, no puede hacerlo, sus luceros azules se contraen por una punzada que siente en su pecho, esas palabras lo lastiman y empiezan a taladrarle el corazón.

- Q - Que estas diciendo? - tartamudea lleno de miedo, el peor temor que nunca penso sentir, sus manos tiemblan descontroladas, apenas puede sujetar el auricular con una de ellas por lo cual utiliza las dos, para que ninguna de las palabras del chino se le escapen, para que nada de eso sea cierto.

- _"La policía llamo a Kai y él me lo dijo, no saben como sucedió, Takao necesito que vengas aquí lo más..."_

- Hay sobrevivientes??... – pregunta con la voz trémula, su corazón sobrecogido late con rapidez, cada palpitación se llevaba consigo un tormento que poco a poco empieza a contaminarlo, pues los segundos inclementes continúan su camino sin detenerse, quieren matar la pequeña esperanza que alberga de que a pesar de todo su anciano amigo se encuentre bien.

-" _Exploto al caer... nadie pudo salir_"- susurra al teléfono sin saber que sus palabras se convierten en dagas que instantáneamente perforaban su indefenso pecho que pide piedad

- Y los paracaídas??...siempre hay paracaídas – dice buscando una explicación, buscando una forma evadirlo, de evadir la realidad– son normas de seguridad... él lo sabe... sabe donde están¡¡... debió de saltar... ¡¡seguro esta vivo¡¡ – las lagrimas rebeldes a las ordenes del cerebro de mantenerse firme brotan hasta caer por su mejilla- Enviaron rescatistas??... ya fueron a ver el lugar¡¡¡... ¿¿cómo saben que no salió??...

- "_Takao_"

- Seguro que si Ray¡¡... quizás,... salió antes de que estallara y ...y esta vivo... DEBEN BUSCAR¡¡¡... necesita que vayamos a buscarlo, el esta vivo¡¡¡... lo se¡¡¡- grita sin control sin poder contener el dolor que lo sosiega totalmente evitando que vea la realidad

- "Takao, por favor no lo hagas más difícil" - la voz quebrada desde el otro lado intenta sonar firme pero tampoco puede ¿de que sirve? intentar se más fuerte ¿para que? para que el dolor ahonde y socave con rapidez lo que uno tiene por dentro, solo y por el simple hecho de verse imperturbable ante la muerte

- No... no... no – sus manos abandonan la fuerza para sujetar el teléfono dejándolo caer al suelo mientras él sigue negando lo sucedido con la cabeza - ¡¡mentira el no esta muerto¡¡, no, no no puede estarlo... Ray dime que es mentira... no es cierto - no es cierto, eso no puede estar pasando, se repite una y otra ves mentalmente intentando convencerse así mismo hasta que cae de rodillas al suelo sin parar de llorar ignorando completamente a su compañero quien sigue desde la otra línea, las lagrimas trazan su recorrido salino por todo su rostro

- "_Takao?...Takao¡¡ responde... toma el teléfono... por favor, tenemos que hablar_" - en el suelo acurrucado como un niño pequeño junto a su cama yace cubierto en esa cobija a la que le confío su protección en noches como esa, pero ella no lo protege del dolor, del sufrimiento interno del cual es víctima, mientras detrás de la voz del aparato se escucha a su compañero tratando de comunicarse con él, sin embargo el shock es más poderoso contra toda palabra de aliento, su estado se vuelve ausente, como si ya no estuviera ahí aunque lo estuviese en cuerpo, pero no en alma,que dolida escapa dejando a la mente a merced del la oscuridad, donde solo suenan unas palabras que poco a poco van apoderándose de él, como un eco constante "Esta Muerto"... "Esta Muerto"..."Esta Muerto"...

**0** -:- 0 -:- **0**

Los pasos se detuvieron junto a él, pero era muy oscuro para poder visualizar algo, de nuevo entrecerró los ojos para divisar lo que fuese, pero no lo consiguió, no obstante soltó un fuerte respingo al sentir la caricia de uno fríos dedos recorrerle la mejilla descaradamente, por lo que desvío el rostro en busca de huir de ese tacto pero lo que mayor temor provoco en él no fue el contacto con esos desconocidos dedos si no esa respiración junto a su cuello.

- Hola...Takao - escucho como un murmullo

- Q...quien eres tu?? - pregunto con temor intentado ver a su acompañante y posible captor, pero no lo lograba, la oscuridad era muy densa ni siquiera podía enfocarse bien a si mismo, la respiración seguía junto a él, lo cual le provocaba ligeros escalofríos

- Seguro que es eso lo que quieres saber?- esa voz, no la reconocía, era tan extraña, como la de una víbora, sedosa, atrayente pero llena de veneno, podía distinguirse que era la de un hombre, uno muy atrevido pues sus dedos no dejaban de rozar su piel aunque intentaba rehuirle pero no por mucho, eso parecía divertirlo más ya que antes que detenerse, las heladas caricias a sus rostro continuaban

- Que hago aquí?- volvió a cuestionar moviéndose, tenia que intentar desatarse aunque en el intento se lastimara, logrando nuevos rasguños en su piel, las cuerdas ya dejaban varias laceraciones pero aun así continuaba con los movimiento

- Deja de hacer eso - ordeno la voz - no podrás zafarte de las cuerdas, lo único que conseguirás es lastimarte más

- Entonces suéltame¡¡¡- demando el chico, estar en la oscuridad atado sin ver completamente nada y con un extraño no era del todo de su agrado, esa situación lo estaba incomodando de sobremanera, era presa de la desesperación, los movimiento se hicieron cada ves más salvajes hasta el punto de hacer crujir la silla de madera

- Déjame ir¡¡¡- rugía histérico, el mal trecho mueble se movía de un lado a otro amenazando con romperse o perder el equilibrio pero él no se detenía, hasta que el vejestorios no dio más a los fuertes impulsos del chico y cedió hacia un costado cayendo al suelo arrastrando al maniatado niño al pavimento húmedo.

El golpe fue seco, el pavimento choco directo con su cabeza lo que hizo que lanzara un alarido de dolor, tenía la respiración agitada cerro sus ojos, aun estaba mareado, lo último que recordaba era estar en su oficina cuando esta se lleno de un curioso humo y después nada, cansado por tanto esfuerzo que de nada le sirvió, inútil, solo para fatigarse más, no comprendía que en esa situación lo mejor era ahorra energía pues no llegaría a ningún lado.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse asimilar lo que estaba pasando, quería que fuese de una pesadilla, solo eso, pues tenía un ligera idea de por que se encontraba en esa situación, como deseaba que se tratara de un mal sueño, cerrar los ojos y despertar de nuevo en su cuarto, que nada de lo que paso en toda esos meses fuera cierto, que el Sr. Dickenson aun estuviera ahí, que no estuviera solo, simplemente despertar y verlos a todos, su amigos, su familia sonriendo como siempre lo hacían cuando estaban juntos, dejar de sentir, pero eso era lo que menos podía dejar de hacer, todo lo que se dijera o se hiciese lo afectaba principalmente a él, aun así nadie lo notaba, la nueva responsabilidad, la muerte de su mentor, los que eran cercanos a él y ahora esto, aveces le llegaba ese deseo de no poder sentir nada, que nada lo inmutase, sin embargo no podía evitarlo, le era imposible ver algo sin que eso le causara un reacción ya sea buena o mala, todo era complicado.

Paso un rato con la cabeza apoyada al pavimento cuando percibió que lo volvían a su posición inicial, sentado, le daba claras señales de que eso en verdad estaba sucediendo, nada de lo que el deseaba se volvería realidad.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk,... mal chico... ¿que fue lo que dije?- siseo esa voz, que ya estaba empezando a fastidiar al peliazul

- De una vez, dime ¿que es lo que quieres?... dinero?.. acciones... reconocimiento o matarme?? - murmuro fatigado el hijo del dragón dejando caer su rostro hacía abajo soltando un gran suspiro, ya suficiente tenia en la cabeza como para tener que lidiar con eso ahora, lo más seguro que es que ese mal nacido pidiera un rescate o algo parecido lo típico en un secuestro, continuo en sus cavilaciones expectante a una respuesta pero luego dio un respingo al sentir al extraño situarse entre sus piernas, utilizándolas como posadera para su cuerpo.

- Dinero??... tengo suficiente gracias... - respondió para entrelazar sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico - acciones??... no lo creo,...reconocimiento ya lo tengo - esa posición le hacía suponer que estaba de cara a cara con su secuestrador, no obstante no podía verlo ¿cómo era eso posible? ¿acaso estaba ciego?, por un momento dudo tener lo ojos descubiertos ¡pero los tenia¡, estaba a pocos centímetros de su captor y no lo veía... un momento ¡¡centímetros¡¡

- ¡¡Aléjate¡¡... que crees que haces??¡¡¡- exigió, por acto de reflejo desvío el rostro hacia un costado vaticinando lo que sucedería, no es que lo hubiera visto aproximarse a él, más bien pudo sentirlo cerca, demasiado cerca, su respiración rozándolo

Pero eso no fue del agrado de su apresador quien al instante gruño por esa insolencia, apresando violentamente la cabellera de la nuca del ojicielo lo obligo a virar el rostro para tenerlo de cara

- Que sucede Kinomiya... no preguntaste acaso que es lo que quiero?... o es que tienes miedo a averiguarlo? - arrogante dijo la voz sabiendo que el chico era incapaz de librarse del fuerte agarre

- Quítate maldita rata¡¡ - advirtió el peliazul a pesar de que no estaba en condiciones de dar amenazas, eso solo causo un bufido en son de burla por parte del otro quien lentamente se aproximaba a su rostro... ¿qué pretendía? ¿no iría a hacer lo que estaba pensando...?... o si?, a pesar de los intentos por librarse Takao solo sentía esa proximidad apunto de acabarse, eso estaba asustándolo, la respiración caliente de aquel desconocido chocando contra su piel, advirtiendo el peligro trato de moverse pero él lo tenía bien aferrado, tanto que cada movimiento se volvía doloroso e insoportable, entonces lo sintió, la lengua de ese degenerado acariciar sus labios, un beso, el maldito lo estaba besando¡¡, no ocurriéndosele otra manera de eludirlo sello sus labios con vigor evitando la entrada a su boca.

- Ni creas que con eso te libraras fácilmente - enfadado dijo el sujeto al ver la poca cooperación por parte de su víctima, pero el nipón seguía empeñado en evitarle la entrada, eso lo puso furioso, pero ya tenía sus métodos para hacerlo aceptar, con la mano libre dirigió un golpe certero a la boca del estomago causándole gran daño por lo que el ojicielo no pudo reprimir expulsar todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones emitiendo un poderoso bramido, su aprehensor no desaprovecho la oportunidad para apoderarse de su boca con suma violencia y fiereza mordiendo su labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar, introdujo su lengua con muchisima presteza recorriendo deseoso toda esa cavidad llegando a cada extremo recóndito y disfrutando el sabor de la sangre junto con el elixir de esa boca, con cada saboreo intentaba hacer que la lengua del chico reaccionase pero este se mostraba reacio a participar, pero no por eso se detuvo, es negación lo estimulaba a continuar más y más, una mano aferrada al rostro evitaba que se moviera y la otra detrás de la cabeza hacía que el contacto se mantuviese profundo, el ojicielo mantenía los ojos abiertos a pesar de ser incapaz de enfocar con claridad a su abusador.

Estaba ahogando al muchacho, después de sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones con ese golpe apenas le había dado tiempo para recuperarse cuando lo beso de esa manera, Takao estaba exasperándose no podía cortar el contacto, una de las manos en la sombra sujetaba su mentón para inmovilizarlo lo cual estaba surgiendo efecto pues poco apoco perdía las fuerzas, parecía no saciarse pues intentaba hacerlo participar también, de esa forma unos largos segundos pasaron hasta que por fin lo soltó.

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire, estaba agitado, pensaba que jamás iba a terminar, su labio inferior le dolía, podía catar su propia sangre, era asqueroso, sin dudarlo escupió en el mismo instante que el desconocido lo libero de su agarre.

- Ahh... no te gusto??- pregunto con voz de ofendido el que se encontraba en la sombra

- Maldito¡¡... solo un cobarde se oculta, por que no dejas que te vea gallina¡¡ - miraba a alguna parte de la oscuridad como si en verdad pudiera verlo pese a que solo se guiaba por el sonido de la voz, estiraba su cuerpo hacia delante aunque que eso hiciera que las cuerdas los lastimaran.

- Apuesto a que si era Kai si te gustaba - ese comentario lo descoloco completamente, no esperaba una respuesta como esa, por lo que retrocedió recostando su espalda por el respaldo ¿Kai?... ¿por qué mencionaba su nombre?...también él,... no sería...?... no¡¡

- No metas a Kai¡¡, me oíste??¡¡ - no lo permitiría, no, si podía resolvería esto el mismo, nada de involucrar a un tercero, menos si ese era su amigo

- Oh Takao... tu no estas en posición de ordenarme nada, es más, soy yo quien hace las reglas aquí - sintió que el peso del cuerpo desaparecía lo que le daba indicios que ese depravado, como decidió, llamarlo ya se había incorporado.

- Solo no lo metas... él no tiene nada que ver, esto es entre tu y yo - finalizo, si bien era cierto el hecho de que él estaba en la posición de dominado antes que en la de dominante, pero si estaba en sus manos no inmiscuir a alguno de los suyos lo haría.

- Que Kai no tiene nada que ver??- pregunto ese "ser" que ahora se había situado detrás suyo colocando de nuevo sus frígidas manos alrededor de su cuello- pero si Kai tiene todo que ver... - concluyo, entonces Takao vio como un televisor de mediano tamaño se encendía frente suyo, por fin podía ver algo, incluso la mano que lo encendió por medio de un control remoto, aunque esta se veía negra como si fuera parte de la oscuridad reinante, un espectro, no obstante no fue esa mano lo que lo estremecimiento sino la imagen que se observaba en el aparato, era... era Kai, en su oficina¡¡... estaba hablado con unos hombres, no sabia quienes eran y no le importaba.

Vigilaba a Kai, tenia un cámara con lo que podía ver todo lo que sucedía en la oficina, cualquier cosa¡¡, fue en eso momento cuando apenas y estaba asimilando eso, empezó a cambiar a otra imagen.. ¡¡ no podía ser, Ray¡¡... y Max¡¡, aparecían en la pantalla como si de programas sin interés se trataran la vida de sus amigos¡¡¡

- Ves??... todos tienen que ver aquí... ellos... tú

- Porqué?? - pregunto asustado, él podía verlo todo, incluyéndolo, podía lastimarlos, hacerles daño

- Porqué??... porque eso es lo que ocurre cuando ganas el campeonato mundial... - esas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría - ... cuando te conviertes en el mejor... "campeón" - su mente empezó a trabajar a mil por hora intentado resolver ese acertijo ¿qué tenia que ver el campeonato ¿por qué ellos?... ¿quién...

- Voltaire - soltó de repente cuando todo tuvo sentido

- Huy... tan pronto??.. es no es divertido - Takao no respondía, ni siquiera miraba ya a la pantalla, sus ojos estaba clavados en la nada, pesando.

- Vas a matarme? - era lo más seguro, ya corroborado el hecho de que quien lo había mandado capturar era nada más y nada menos que el viejo Hiwatari, era de suponer que todo se trataba de cumplir con su venganza la cual aseguro en el momento de haberlo perdido todo, no esperaba algo diferente, el lo destruyo no??.. acabo con toda su corporación, él y sus amigos, juntos terminaron con los que fueron planes de toda una vida de trabajo e investigación.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk, se nota que no entiendes lo que esta sucediendo, yo jamás besaría a un muerto... ni me tomaría tantas molestias - los brazos se contrajeron alrededor de él, la única cosa a color era el gris control de la televisión, después parecía como si tela negra lo envolviese y de nuevo la respiración cerca suyo, lo que hizo que se estremeciera de nuevo, no se acostumbraba a eso lo tomaba por sorpresa, percibió peso en su hombro, la cabeza, el mentón, estaba recostándose en él, ese tipo de proximidad no hacia más que ponerlo en alerta, advirtiéndole algo malo, cerro sus ojos al sentir lo que estaba haciendo, estaba dándole ligeros besos a su cuello, una y otra vez.

Disfrutaba palpar su piel, sentir como se erizaban los pelos de la nuca, la forma en que temblaba y se ponía rígido cuando se le acercaba, el sabor de su piel caliente, lentamente comenzó a degustarlo era una ocasión perfecta estaba a su total merced

- Detente... - escucho decir al chico - basta... - repitió, por lo que este abandono su labor, ya seria en otro momento

- Ahora entiendes??... te quiero a ti - especifico sin alejarse de él, le gustaba esa cercanía que mantenía podía ver la confusión en esos ojitos azules - ...juntos seremos invencibles

- Quieres que me una a ti y a Voltaire?? - el extraño se mantuvo en silencio como si esa fuera una forma de afirmar sus temores, pero antes que obtener un respuesta reacia o de sometimiento, pudo ver como en el rostro del moreno se formaba un sonrisa en señal de burla hasta convertirse en una carcajada- J.. me hubieses matado... aquí tienes mi respuesta... tu y ese vejete pueden irse al demonio si les place¡¡... me oíste... no¡¡ no me uniría a ustedes ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ello¡¡

- Ni aunque la vida de tus amigos dependiera de ello??- pregunto suspicaz, Takao cayo, no penso en ellos ni por un segundo, en ello se hallaba la lección que nunca aprobaba "pensar antes de hablar", en esas circunstancias era lo que más tendría que hacer, pero esa sorpresa pronto se convirtió en ira ¿quién se creía?¡¡

- Ni te atrevas¡¡... si llegas a ponerles un solo dedo encima te juro que yo...

- Tú que??¡¡- pregunto apretujando sus brazos alrededor de la garganta del muchacho cortándole el acceso de aire a sus pulmones - que harás ehh??¡¡¡... matarme??... cómo lo harías estando muerto??¡¡... ves que no piensas - murmuro soltando por fin al chico, era la segunda ves que casi lo mataba, acercándose de nuevo hasta su oído - los accidentes pasan Takao... no quisieras que uno de ellos terminara como el pobre Sr. Dickenson... verdad??

Los ojos del dragón no tardaron en contraerse al escuchar eso, mientras sentía de nuevo esa punzada en su pecho y que sus ojos se cristalizaban ante el recuerdo, esa noche de tormenta, la llamada, el accidente en el avión, lo que dijo la prensa acerca de que él lo había planeado todo para subir al puesto de presidente, el funeral... el dolor, estaba con el asesino del Sr. Dickenson... su amigo, el mato al Sr. Dickenson sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo, de pronto alzo la vista hacia la pantalla que estaba delante suyo, donde seguía la imagen, esa imagen, y el temor lo invadió por completo, como esa noche, vaticinando lo peor

- Kai...

-:- **N**o**t** O**v**e**r**-:-

HAROOOO¡¡¡¡ estoy de vueltaaaaa¡¡¡ ñaca ñaca mmuuuajajajaja XD... la FF no se librara tan fácilmente de mi ( jeje nñUU)

Pues bien esto es celebrando el hecho de que recupere mi amada compu ... la extrañaba taaantooo TTOTT... fueron dos meses horribles u.u, ver como los/as demás publicaban fincs y yo no TToTT, eso me vino muy muy mal... enserio, más por que justo fue en la semana de la Invasión, pero gracias a mi "Fenixita" que me ayudo mucho y al apoyo de Senshi y Takaita creo que ya toy bien nn pero ya, lo bueno es que volví (bueno para mi , malo para la ff) , ya tengo mis planes para compensar mi ausencia jejejeje XD XD.

A otro tema... no pueden negar que ahora la pareja se hace más evidente...y sip, Takaito cayo a manos de un depravado u.u (la próxima ves seré yo quien lo rapte) lo mas seguro es que quieran matarme pero juro que tengo buenas explicaciones para que eso pase, bueno, creo que las tengo nnUU... como sea

Agradecimientos por sus comentarios a:

**Fenixita** (_Kaily Hiwatari_): AMIGA¡¡¡¡¡...Gracias por todo el animo y apoyo¡¡¡...ahhh al fin toy de vuelta XD mi compu esta viva...esta vivaaaa¡¡¡¡ (necesito que me abofeteen u.u). Quien tiene a Takaitoooo¡¡¡¡... nu se u.uUU... pero créeme que cuando lo averigüe llamamos a Bryan y vamos con él a darle una fuerte golpiza por haber osado tocar a mi niño bonito... DEGENERADOOOOO¡¡¡¡ TOT . Es cierto tiene razón ni Kai ni Taka-chan están acabando bien hasta ahora, y por el momento es Takaito quien la esta pasando mal en su "encierro", pos como que en los primeros dos capis me concentre más en Kai (patético ¬¬) ya era hora de que fuese netamente Takao, el próximo capi será con Kai y Yuriy (wwwiiii mi lindo pelirrojo nOn)...y hablando de fincs...ya publicaste esos??... bueno ya que me fui por laaargo tiempo jeje nñ un se si ya lo hiciste, por el momento estoy intentando ponerme al tanto de los fincs y todo eso así perdóname si no te dejo un review por que ya leí uno, no me acuerdo como se llama, solo recuerdo que Kai se la pasa de listo pidiéndole a Taka-chan que le enseñe a bailar (maldito ¬¬) pero bueno ya te lo dejare no te preocupes de acuerdo, siendo todo esto lo que tengo que decirte no leeemossss ADIOSSSSS

**Senshi-san**(_Senshi Hisaki R_.): Tu crees que me luzco?? Oo??.. me luzco enserio??... O////O... GRACIAS¡¡¡.. deveritas deveritas deveritas¡¡¡...es que se me hace algo difícil escribir y todo eso u.u pero que bueno que te guste (por que ami no) pero estoy en planes de cambiar mi manera de redactar u.u voy a intentar otro estilo a ver que tal se me da, y si me gusta lo dejo nn. Que "que mal por Kai" ¬¬.. como que, qué mal por Kai... tiene que decir QUE BIEN¡¡¡... el niño es un incompetente ¬¬, que la conciencia lo machaque a más no poder, hasta me sorprendo de que tenga una... pero como adoro hacerlo sentir mal mmmuuuajajajaja remordimiento, remordimiento, es tan dulce nn... y sip todos entran en la categoría de niños...y él es la niñeraaaaaaa¡¡¡¡ (tu dejarías a tus hijos a su cargo??... yo nop) pues confianza le tenia el viejo y pos claro usaba anteojos para no ver él "soy malo en esto" que tiene escrito en la frente es para estar ciegos de verdad (se nota que no me agrada) ... ahhh si ya creo que se le puede llamar a eso shounen ai no??..o algo no lo se, lo que si se es que no se nada u.u... jeje bueno te dejo niña no leeemosss

PD. ya leí dos de tus fincs solo que deje review en uno ... llego??... pronto dejo en el otro nn

**Jery** (_Jery hiwatary_): Te gusto?? OO¡¡¡.. que bueno¡¡¡ nn...pues gracias por tu comentario, sip Taka-chan la esta pasando mal con ese pervertidooooo¡¡¡¡ TToTT pobesitooo... pero se nota que al depravado ese le gusta takaito (a quien no... si no fuera por que no existe yo lo raptaba) así que tanto no culpo al degenerado pos resulta algito imposible no querer a Takao ¬¬... jeee si Hiwatari ama a Takao... mnnn nu se (sorry no puedo decirlo pero apuesto a que tu ya te hiciste un idea verdad?? XD) me parece muy evidente no lo se... o no me expreso muy bien pero creo que es obvio, con eso de que el "rayadito" (así llamo a Kai nn) no puede concentrarse y todo eso...QUE BUENO QUE SEAS UNA FAN KAI&TAKA... ya hay pocas...o yo conozco a pocas nñUU... pero que bueno yo soy una fan YURIY&TAKA... pero apoyo el Kai&Takao... como sea espero leerte en el próximo capiiiii

Gracias a todos los que leen por tomarse su tiempo en leer esto

A**D**I**O**S **S**A**Y**O**N**A**R**A **G**A**M**B**A**T**E**E**E**E**E**¡¡¡... KAI ESTA SUFRIENDO, KAI ESTA SUFRIENDO¡¡¡ (que??...se volvió un habito nñUU)


	4. El cazador es cazado

Advertencia: Shounen ai (se entiende no??)

Disclaimer: Beylade es mío ...Kai no existe¡¡¡ y me pagan muuuchiiiisimo dinero por hacer estas "increíbles obras maestras"...(jeee ven que tengo autoestima u.uUU)...

Dedicación: Fenixitaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡

Aclaraciones:

- Hola – conversación normal

"Hola" palabras con doble sentido, o expresadas en forma satírica

"_Hola_" periodistas o algo informativo o llamadas (nñUU confuso verdad)

(Hola) soooyy yoo¡¡¡

**W**h**o** i**s** i**n** t**h**e **s**h**a**d**e**

.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸-••.••.••¤»°°«¤ ••.••.••-,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸

----_The hunter is hunted_-----

----------------------------------

- ¿Cómo es su relación con el joven Kinomiya?

- Profesional

- Entiendo... pero, ¿no eran acaso compañeros de equipo?

- La amistad no existe en los negocios

----------------------------------

- ¿Qué sucedió cuanto oyó la primera explosión?

- Caí al suelo

- ¿solo eso?... no hizo nada

- Fui a buscar a Takao

----------------------------------

- Supongo que por las vendas, fue usted a quien golpearon

- No, es por que es el último grito de la moda

- El informe medico, dice que no sufrió fracturas, debería estar en cama

- Usted lo ha dicho, "debería"

----------------------------------

- ¿Por que alguien querría secuestrar o lastimar al joven Kinomiya?

- Usted es el oficial, deduscalo

----------------------------------

- ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en llegar a la oficina?

- Cinco minutos en ascensor, diez o más por las escaleras

- Las explosiones se iniciaron a las 9:27 de la mañana, usted dijo que después de oírlas fue en busca del joven Kinomiya, sin embargo la cámara de vídeo muestra que tardo alrededor de cinco minutos en llegar, ¿cómo lo hizo, si utilizo las escaleras?

- Por que tengo buena condición física??... por que las personas estaban más ocupadas en salvar sus traseros que en estorbarme, o por que esa cámara no funciona bien

----------------------------------

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de quien pudo hacerlo?

- Podría hacer un lista de ellos

- Su nombre estaría en la lista?... después de todo, fue él quien acabo con los planes de su abuelo no?, quizás usted esta resentido, desprestigio el nombre de su familia, de su empresa, convirtió a su abuelo en un vil convicto

- Y créame, aun le estoy agradecido por eso

----------------------------------

- Donde estuvieron usted y el joven Kinomiya el día que el Sr. Dickenson murió?

- ...

- Piensa responder...

- Estuvimos en nuestros respectivos departamentos, pregúntele al casero

----------------------------------

**o **_o_** o**

La cinta amarilla que prohibía la entrada se extendía por todo el perímetro, oficiales de policía, expertos, analizaban cada detalle, perros guardianes rastreando y olfateando el causante de la explosión o cualquier cosa que pudiese revelar alguna pista del culpable de semejante "atrocidad", el equipo especialista en secuestros llevaba varios minutos interrogando a los principales espectadores del atentado, los medios de comunicación no paraban de inundar los programas de noticias, todos y cada uno de ellos con la mismo titulo "**Takao Kinomiya.. ¡¡Secuestrado¡¡**".

Muchos fueron los que, al salir la noticia y distribuirse en todo el mundo como "pan caliente", dieron alguna conjetura u idea del porque de su secuestro, no obstante, todas las acusaciones o hipótesis tenían como principal responsable a las Industrias Biovolt, su renombre manchado de infamia, planes de conquista y perversa crueldad dieron hincapié a que todo el mundo lo apuntara como principal sospechoso.

Él, sin embargo, seguía mirando ese cuarto hecho prácticamente pedazos, en las ventanas donde alguna vez hubieron cristales ya no había nada, salvo uno que otro pedazo de vidrio casi molido que incrustado permaneció, el resto estaba desperdigado por todo el piso, crujiendo cada vez que alguien pasaba por ellos, el escritorio volcado a un lado incrustado en una de las paredes, papeles de quien sabe que documentos, en su momento importantes, pero ahora sin relevancia alguna, la estúpida cinta amarilla le impedía ingresar a lo que antes era la oficina de Takao, los forenses e investigadores seguían en el sitio, por lo que pudo oír, tenían la ligera sospecha de que la primera explosión se origino en el mismo despacho, la razón de tantos destrozos, pero no tenían idea de cómo lo detonaron o quien lo hizo, ni siquiera sabían que tipo de bomba fue, en un principio se penso que era la de tipo expansiva, pero ahora surgían ciertas dudas.

Sus manos se resguardaban en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, ya no llevaba el odioso traje, solo una camisa y una corbata desalineada, recostado en un marco donde ya no había puerta, si es que podía considerarse puerta a un pedazo de madera tendida en el suelo, observo a los "expertos" hacer su trabajo, pensando si todo eso sería suficiente para encontrar a Takao, no solo encontrarlo, sino también "regresarlo". Ni siquiera pudo pasar la noche sin que un sin fin de recuerdos lo atormentasen, sonrío de lado, en su mayoría eran felices, los mejores momentos que vivió él junto con sus "compañeros" de equipo, sus amigos, y quizás, esa era la razón por la que más dolían, por que prometio cuidarlos a todos, incluyéndolo a él.

Ignorando el hecho de que no tenia autorización para ingresar, rompió la cinta y se aventuro a explorar ese desastre, algo debía hacer, quedarse con los brazos cruzados para que le devolvieran a Takao no era su costumbre, desviando uno que otro obstáculo y evitando mirar a las personas para que estas no tomaran detalle de su presencia, se acerco al escritorio, ahora que lo observaba mejor, la posición en la que estaba, más parecía como si la hubiesen movido, antes que lanzado, pero el hecho de que uno de los extremos se hundiera en la pared demostraba que una gran fuerza debió impulsarlo, imaginó que por ello se llegaba a la conclusión de que fue por explosión la causante de que quedara en ese estado.

Continuo deliberado otras posibilidades, hasta que reparo en el crujido que hacía su pie al pisar

"algo", en seguida lo alzo al advertir que era el marco roto de un cuatro, estiro la mano para tomarlo del suelo, lo volteo y saco el retrato del marco, justo en ese momento sintió una punzada fuerte en el pecho al contemplar la imagen en su interior, eran "ellos", los antiguos Bleybreakers, esa era la fotografía del último campeonato al que participaron, juntos... ellos, él no estaba en ella, antes de eso, se había retirado, esta vez para siempre, a pesar de los muchos e insistentes ruegos del peliazul para que no lo hiciera, no se había cansado en buscar la forma de disuadirlo, pero su decisión estaba tomada, al pasar un año, supo del retiro de los otros también, no por que ya no amaran el juego, el beyblade seguía siendo una parte importante de sus vidas, más bien porque uno debe "crecer", avanzar.

Los recuerdos raudos inundaron su mente de "momentos" que tallados en su memoria jamás lo abandonarían hasta el día de su muerte, la primera vez que conoció a ese niño melindroso y "demasiado" confiado, cuando decidió unirse al equipo y ser el orgulloso capitán de los que luego serían campeones mundiales, cuando los traiciono y aun así... un sin fin de cosas, los problemas y obstáculos, claro que era ese niño caprichoso, quien con esa sobreconfianza los metía en esos líos, pero bien que siempre salían de ellos... como equipo

Pero el ojiazul tan "buen amigo", como siempre, no perdió contacto con ninguno, incluyéndolo, si no lo llamaba, hacía una de sus ridículas visitas "sorpresa", muchas veces lo invito a pasar la Navidad juntos, de vez en cuando recibía tarjetas de Navidad de Ray o Max, en los primeros años fueron seguidas, pero el año pasado no le llego ninguna, lo último que sabia era que el chino seguía abogacía, quien lo diría, Kon de abogado, Mizuhara en cambio, siguió los pasos de su madre, aún estudia en alguna universidad para llegar a ser un científico, seguía con la investigación de los blade y el poder que podrían llegar a alcanzar.

Él por su parte, se convirtió en lo que todo el mundo esperaba que fuese, el dueño y presidente de las Industrias Biovolt, desde pequeño le instruyeron para algún día tomar el control de dicha corporación, como tratar con los socios o la junta directiva, como hacerse respetar y evitar que ellos vieran cualquier signo de debilidad en él, por lo que tener el cargo no significaba nada nuevo o algo desconocido, sin embargo, de Takao nunca lo espero, no dudaba de la fortaleza de su "amigo", pero simplemente, el mundo de los negocios no estaba hecho para alguien como él.

- De todos tuviste que ser tú - murmuro, aferro más su mano a la fotografía hasta llegar a semiarrugarla, dudando de que la fuesen a utilizar como evidencia, la guardo en su bolsillo izquierdo, estaría mejor con él que en una patética carpeta de archivo, volvió a vagar la vista sin realmente observar el desastre que se tendía a su alrededor, pero antes que ver eso, el veía otra cosa, el ambiente, un lugar frío de colores neutros, vestimentas formales, orden y limpieza... obediencia aun régimen de comportamiento, una oficina muerta y... una esquina triste

Todos estaban sentados vestidos de negro frente a una plataforma adornada en flores, podía oírse en medio del silencio uno que otro llanto reprimido, un sacerdote vestido en túnica hablaba de palabras conciliadoras que poco o nada afectaba esa sensación de pérdida, detrás de él una enorme escalinata que daba al emporio de la BBA, se veía imponente, para ser un hermoso atardecer el que se visualizaba la ocasión era triste, las palomas volaban como señal de una paz que se ausentaba en la mayoría de los corazones reprimidos por el dolor, el féretro negro, donde los arreglos florales encima suyo intentaban dar algo de la vida que no tenía, estaba colocado en una tarima frente a la plataforma, donde se disidió hacer el velorio

- Ahora el joven... - el religioso busco con la mirada al muchacho entre los presentes-... el joven - volvió a repetir mirando de nuevo entre los presentes...

El estaba en la parte más alta del edificio, prefería ver el acontecimiento desde lejos, nunca le gustaron los velorios, le resultaba inverosímil despedirse o hablar de algo que ya estaba muerto, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra apoyada en la ventana inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante, vestido de un traje negro "igual" que todos, vio como el chino ocupaba el lugar del sacerdote para hablar, le resulto extraño pues suponía que Takao daría el discurso de despedida o al menos lo iniciaría, lo más seguro es que muchos otros querían "despedirse" también, no obstante, al escuchar unos pasos correr rápidos detrás de él terminando en un portazo le dio una ligera idea de lo que sucedía, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rígido rostro al ver que el mayor de los Kinomiya abandonaba su asiento para subir la escalinata mirando hacía el edificio, por un momento penso que logro verlo pero después descarto la idea por que resultaría imposible.

Cerro sus carmines ojos y pesadamente incorporo su cuerpo, con pasos lento y una elegancia otorgada por el color que "curiosamente" le favorecía se dirigió hacía la puerta ligeramente abierta, sabia donde estaba y el escuchar esos sollozos que intentaban ser acallados le daba un porque, la oficina del Sr. Dickenson, empujo la puerta y esta cedió sin obstrucciones, recorrió con la vista el lugar, no era muy grande, un sofá, un escritorio de madera, un estante de libros enorme y algo alejado y acurrucado en una esquina... Takao.

- No deberías hacer "eso" halla abajo - pregunto para el susto del peliazul, con un tono de voz neutra, refiriéndose al llanto que no paraba de escuchar.

- ...- el moreno no respondió, lo miro por un segundo y volvió la vista a la nada ocultando sus luceros del cielo entre las piernas, se aproximo hasta él y descendió hasta sentarse en el frío suelo, apoyo su espalda contra la pared recostando su cabeza en ella, en las piernas abiertas y flexionadas descansaban su brazos, una posición para nada elegante, pero si cómoda, mantuvo el silencio presente pensando lo que significaba esa perdida para él.

- Po-porqué... no estabas abajo- pregunto en un hilo, la voz quebrada del chico, el ruso cabeceó hacía el para mirarlo, apenas había subido la cabeza deslumbrando unos ojos enrojecidos de tanto llanto.

- No me gustan los funerales - respondió volviendo la vista hacia el frente, luego no se dijeron nada y el silencio regreso -... huir,... es normal... - volvió a preguntar esta vez mirando para ver alguna respuesta en el chico, al oír sus palabras este solo atino a encogerse abrazando más sus piernas manteniendo el rostro oculto.

- ...-

Ya no sabia que decir, no era de los que hablan o dan palabras de consuelo, sabía por lo que estaba pasando, también paso por lo mismo, solo que nunca lo consolaron, "el consuelo es para los débiles", esa fue la idea que impregnaron en su mente y con ella vivía constantemente, tenía que aceptarlo, por más duro que fuese o sonara.

- Tienes que aceptarlo... quieras o no, él esta...

- No lo digas - dijo sin moverse ni cambiar de posición.

- Por más duro que suene tendrás que aceptarlo... huir no te servirá de nada.

- Huir??- pudo entender el tono burlón en el que pronuncio esas palabras - yo no soy el único que huye...tu también

- Esta muerto Takao nada cambiara eso

- Cállate - pronuncio el muchacho con voz abatida - ...no quiero escucharte... lárgate¡¡... quiero estar solo.

El mayor no respondió, se irguió y lo miro por un segundo, en verdad estaba adolorido, recordaba esa misma sensación, cuando uno se culpa por la perdida, cuando piensa que pudo haber hecho algo, cuando no es así.

- No fue tu culpa... - murmuro dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero se detuvo justo al llegar al umbral cuando oyó al chico moverse

- Yo deje que se fuera... debí acompañarlo, no tenía... que- su mirada seguía en el suelo, con una mano intentaba secar las lagrimas que rebeldes resbalaban de sus ojos.- no tenía que dejarlo ir... tal vez si yo lo acompañaba... ¿porqué? - este vez also la mirada completamente cristalina y rojiza - ¿por qué tuvo que ser así?

- Estas cosas suceden... no puedes evitarlas - se aproximo al chico con intenciones de abrazarlo, pero este lo empujo bruscamente par alejarlo- tienes que aceptarlo

- NOO... no quiero¡¡¡- grito desconsolado- no quiero decirle adiós¡¡¡... NO QUIERO DAR EL ESTUPIDO DISCURSO¡¡¡ - sollozó buscando refugio en el pecho del ruso- no quiero, no quiero... ¿por qué tuvo que irse?

-Shhhh, nadie va a obligarte - intento tranquilizarlo, acariciando su cabello en un acto condescendiente, se mantuvieron ahí por unos segundos hasta que Takao aparto la mirada escondida en el pecho del chico, sus luceros cristalinos tenían una queda de tristeza en ellos, aunque su espíritu siempre había sido fuerte, su alma era frágil como para soportar tanto dolor.

El peliazul continuaba mirándolo a los ojos cuando inesperadamente acorto la distancia que los separaba plantando un beso en los carnosos labios del mayor, aunque al principio se sorprendió, después atrajo más al chico apegándolo a su cuerpo, así aumentar el contacto, sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto a él, acariciando una de las húmedas mejillas del chico correspondió lo que antes era un simple apretón de labios, probando la suavidad de los mismos, ese sabor tan extraño, embriagante, cerro los ojos para profundizar el toque, dejándose llevar por el aroma suave que percibía, no pensaba en lo que hacia, su mente estaba bloqueada de alguna deliciosa manera, embotada ante tal contacto, pero pronto se puso a trabajar, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?, la razón lo golpeo de repente y sin pensarlo alejo al chico de un fuerte empujón

- No...- dijo una vez que su mente comenzó a trabajar con normalidad, pasándose la mano por los cabellos de forma nerviosa, ambos se habían precipitado en actuar de esa forma... pero el tuvo la culpa por corresponder sin pensar - ... esto no esta bien - cuando miro a Takao pudo notar lo que había dicho estuvo tampoco bien, su mirada estaba nuevamente oculta por mechones de cabello mientras que uno de sus brazos le temblaba ligeramente

- Lo que quiero decir... - como arreglar eso?, no debió decirlo de esa manera

- OLVIDALO¡¡¡...no quiero saberlo - escucho decir al muchacho para después salir corriendo por la puerta, la misma puerta en la que un no muy contento Kinomiya lo miraba, era Heero

Desde esa vez ya no había hablado con Takao hasta que este le propuso la fusión de empresas esa era la única y estricta razón por la que se dirigían la palabra, negocios, de un día a otro y el niño alegre y optimista había desaparecido, reemplazado por lo que parecía un mal boceto de él, un empresario.

Su pálida mano palpaba la pared en donde vio al moreno llorando, donde vio su alma hacerse pedazos y no pudo hacer otra cosa más que contribuir a destrozarla, ver morir a quien se suponía era su amigo, todo era tan complicado, desde ese momento ya no sabía que pensar, cada vez que lo veía, la forma en que actuaba, ese ya no era Takao, porqué cuando quieres proteger algo preciado, lo único que haces es dañarlo o romperlo de forma irreparable, lo único que quería era protegerlo, protegerlo de algo o alguien como él, no obstante aún conservaba la ligera esperanza de al menos poder reparar ese daño.

- Kai? - advirtió que alguien lo llamaba, separo su mano del muro que tantos recuerdos le traía para alzar la vista, el ver desde aquel umbral a un chico ojiambarino lo sorprendió y hasta cierto punto, algo que jamás admitiría, se alegro de verlo, lo observaba fijamente con una sonrisa felina en los labios, ese chico tan tranquilo y conservador que su memoria recordaba como un joven bastante maduro y conciliador en los momentos más fuertes, ese chico, ahora un hombre, sus rasgos masculinos mejor marcados, un rostro sensato pero con una expresión amigable, tal vez su cuerpo había cambiado en algunas cosas, pero sus ojos, ese par de soles seguían con ese mismo brillo que cuando eran compañeros, vestía un traje formal de color negro con cuello e increíblemente corbata, todo un abogado, ya no un niño.

- Kon?- se supone que estaba en Alemania, esquivo los objetos que se tendían frente suyo y se acerco a él.

- Se que no es un buen momento, pero es un gusto verte- sonriendo, inclinó la cabeza en señal de saludo

-...-

- Max y yo vinimos en cuanto lo supimos, es difícil no enterarse - manifestó, suponiendo que esa era la pregunta muda, con tiempo y paciencia tuvo que aprender a interpretar la actitud de Hiwatari, lo cual hasta el momento hacía muy bien.

- No tenían por que venir, no es asunto de ustedes- respondió en forma de reproche, solo se ponían en peligro

- Por supuesto que es asunto nuestro... - contesto alguien, pudo reconocer con facilidad la voz de Max, el niño rubio y pecoso, vestía algo informal unos pantalones y una camisa, sin embargo sus facciones ya marcaban su piel, no aparentaba ser ese chico imperativo que con Takao no hacían más que crear problemas, sus cabellos rubios aun desparramados en la cabeza y esas pecas que aun le daban el toque de inocencia, junto a él estaba nada más y nada menos que Kenny, un poco más crecido los ojos ocultos detrás de gafas - se trata de Takao... nuestro amigo

Hace tiempo que la niñez los había abandonado, quizás eran jóvenes, muchos dirían inexpertos, pero las cosas que pasaron juntos, lo mucho que aprendieron uno del otro, les enseño que aunque cada uno libraba una batalla, siempre tendrían alguien que los apoyaba, nunca estaban solos, ni se dejarían solos, el tatuado era consciente de eso, por eso estaba preocupado .

- Estamos en esto juntos - agregó Ray acercándose a los otros dos, Hiwatari solo los observaba de manera reticente, era exactamente lo que esperaba de ellos, después de todo este tiempo continuaban siendo un equipo, actuando como tal.

- Hablarán por ustedes - no obstante, no debía dejarse nublar por ese sentimentalismo, una idea clara rondaba su mente, quien tenía Takao esperaba exactamente eso, que estuvieran juntos para poder atacarlos de un solo tiro, con claras intenciones de alejarse se volteo iniciando la partida

- Oh vamos Kai... a ti también te preocupa... sino ¿por que más estarías aquí ?- pregunto Kenny entrando por primera vez en la conversación- ... o dirás que lo haces para no lucir como un sospechoso - agregó, por lo cual Kai se detuvo un momento, sopesando las palabras del "jefe" sin girarse los miro de reojo y atino a sonreír de una forma torcida.

**0 **-:- 0 -:- **0**

Los oficiales hablaban con Heero, el hermano mayor de Takao, acerca de cómo debía responder el teléfono presumiendo que esto se tratara de un "secuestro por lucro", lo más probable es que el raptor quisiera un rescate. El escritorio de una de las oficinas estaba plagada de aparatos y cables, computadoras que rastreaban la zona, y un teléfono negro en el medio de todo ese cablerío, los oficiales armados registrando el lugar, apostados en diferentes partes del edificio, asegurándose que todas las personas que ingresaban al recinto estuviesen debidamente autorizadas, ver todo eso le causo algo de gracia "macabra", a alguien tiene que pasarle "algo malo" para que todo el mundo se pusiese "alerta", tubo que pasar algo malo para que los perezosos guardias "protegieran" el lugar.

Se puso a pensar que si hubiese sido él, había redoblado la seguridad, así como en la compañía de Hiwatari, los guardias apostados en todas partes hasta en los baños, cámaras de seguridad que los vieran en cualquier lugar, y a pesar de que el edificio contaba con todo eso, alguien logro burlar esa seguridad. Recordaba haber tenido una mal presentimiento cuando Kinomiya se retraso, el ver a su amigo preocupado tampoco ayudó mucho, por ello decidió ir a buscarlo y quién sabe, aclarar "algunos" asuntos.

Estaba apoyado por el marco de una de las ventanas observando todo el traqueteo, desconocidos por aquí, por allá, no es que conociese a todos los miembros de la empresa, pero siquiera sus rostros se le hacían conocidos, corrió la mirada aburrido, es cierto que el ambiente no era el más adecuado para estarlo y menos el momento, pero sin la dichosa "llamada" no había nada que pudiesen hacer, solo esperar.

Eso lo abrumaba, esperar o mejor dicho, observarlo esperar, ahí absorbiendo cada palabra que era dirigida al hermano mayor del "mocoso", sus ojos inexpresivos ante la simple posibilidad de que alguien pudiese hacerle algo, verlo rezar silenciosamente por que esa llamada llegara, por que él estuviese bien, puede que no fuese bueno con eso de los sentimientos, peor expresándolos, pero era bueno percibiéndolo en otros, nunca le había gustado ver al pelirrojo en ese estado, era consciente de lo que el peliazul significaba para él, por ello había decidido salirse de en medio, de la misma manera tenía un ligera idea de por qué el cambio "drástico" en Kinomiya, antes lo consideraba una molestia por intentar llevarse bien con él, pero con el paso del tiempo fue transformándose en una molestia agradable, pues nadie había persistido tanto en ser amigable, sonrío ante tal pensamiento, acababa de descubrir que, a pesar de todo, el "enano" le agradaba,... pero solo un poco.

Sin embargo, verlo sentado en uno de los sofás, con las manos entrelazadas, como en una plegaria, sus orbes fijas en ese teléfono, solo rogaba por que esa pesadilla terminara de una vez, contemplar a su altanero excapitán de equipo en un estado tan endeble, algo no propio de ellos, por la forma en la que fueron educados, provocaba una sensación de impotencia.

Siguió observando cruzado de brazos, por la puerta de cristal pudo divisar al tatuado acercarse, detrás de él sus "amigitos", sonrió ante el pensamiento, resultaba curioso que no se llevara bien con Kai, a pesar de que ambos provenían de la misma "escoria", él tenia amigos que siempre lo apoyaban, que estaban ahí para ayudarlo, pero su pasado seguía atormentándolo, pisándole los talones. La desconfianza en la que crecieron, el ser independientes, ambos cayeron en un agujero del cual no podían salir por si solos, y en medio de la oscuridad alguien les tendió la mano sin importar nada, y ahora ese alguien peligraba y ellos no podían hacer nada más que observar y esperar a ver que sucede.

El ruido era incesante, pasos, voces, papeles ... de todo, y en medio de todos el bullicio que se escuchaba, el sonido de palabras que corrían por los aires fue cortado por una estruendo, Yuriy se sobresalto al escuchar el irritante sonido de un teléfono, y volteo a ver su lugar de origen, un muchacho, al parecer miembro del cuerpo de policía, quien al oírlo también buscó desesperado el dichoso aparato para contestarlo o simplemente apagarlo por las miradas de reproche que se le dirigían, luego de muchos y torpes movimientos lo saco del estuche en el que estaba.

- Hola¡¡- exhalo asustado- querida... ya te he dicho que no me llames al trabajo... - murmuro bajito con una mano en las boca para que no lo escucharan mientras salía de la habitación avergonzado chocando contra el hombro del tatuado. Todo el silencio que hace un momento se formo desapareció al instante, los oficiales se disculparon por la inapropiada intromisión del novato y la bulla regresó.

El pelirrojo volvió a derrumbarse en el sofá hundiendo la cara entre las manos, ni siquiera Heero se veía a tal grado de desesperación, por más que fuese su pequeño hermano quien se encontrara en tal situación, desde el momento en que sucedió estaba serio, cavilando, apenas hacia caso a lo que decían las personas que venían a darle su "apoyo".

_TRRRIIINNNNN¡¡¡¡...TRIIIINNNNNN¡¡¡¡...TRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINN¡¡¡_

Ese sonar detuvo todo movimiento, en un instante las miradas sorprendidas se enfocaron al teléfono negro que se encontraba en medio del escritorio. Fue como si agua helada les hubiese caído a todos, nadie se movió, no sabían como reaccionar, era algo que esperaban, pero tanto esperar no los había mantenido del todo alerta, Heero fue el primero en reaccionar parpadeando varias veces, observo a los oficiales que se encontraban junto a él, fue ahí cuando estos empezaron a moverse y dar ordenes, los ayudantes se ubicaron en posiciones de rastrear la llamada.

- Recuerde joven - advirtió uno de ellos antes de que el nipón contestara- pídale una prueba de vida... antes que nada, dígale que quiere hablar con él, es necesario saber si esta vivo.. trate de demorarlo todo lo que pueda para que sepamos su localización.

Cierto o no, todo estaban nerviosos, incluso el frío Kai, cuya carmín mirada no se despegaba por un segundo de los movimientos que hiciese el nipón, Yuriy comprimía sus manos en un puño blanquecino, ni siquiera parecía que la sangre corría por su piel, estaba pálida, los detectives tomaron sus respectivos audífonos e hicieron la señal Heero para que contestara.

- Hola - dijo por mero formalismo, esperando respuesta desde la otra línea, los especialistas empezaron a teclear una serie de cosas en el ordenador cargando datos en cuya pantalla marcaba el conteo regresivo de 60 segundos exactos trazando un mapa virtual de la zona, ante la mirada absorta de los oficiales.

- "_Vaya... Hola??_" - dijo una voz socarrona desde el otro lado - _"...supongo que ante todo están los buenos modales... jajajaja¡¡¡...Hol_a"

- Quien es usted? - inquirió buscando la palabras adecuadas para dirigirse

_- Esa no es exactamente la pregunta que quieres hacer... o si?_

- Que es lo que quiere?- inquirió el moreno, su tono de voz había cambiado a un grave notablemente frío, nada de eso le parecía gracioso tratándose de alguien que tenía a su hermano menor.

- "_Supongo que no estas de humor para bromas, quién lo estaría en una situación así..._"

- Donde esta mi hermano?- cambio la pregunta mirando a uno de los agentes, quien le decía con una seña en la mano que se tardara un poco más, que aun faltaba tiempo. Kai sin embargo solo atino a fruncir el ceño, sintiendo esa terrible necesidad de escuchar la conversación, de oír las voz del bastardo que tenía a Takao.

-"_Ahhh... él esta bien... y lo estará si sigues bien mis instrucciones_" - esta vez ya no se denotaba ningún dejo de burla en su voz, hablaba en serio- "_quiero 50 millones en diamante..."_

- Quiero hablar con él¡¡¡ - demando cortando la conversación, la preocupación y el deseo de saber que su hermanito se encontraba bien vencieron a la concentración y la frialdad con la que se revistió para mantener sus sentimientos controlados y que estos no le jugaran una mala pasada.

- "_Y yo quiero la estatua de la libertad¡¡¡... pero la tengo??... no¡¡_"- respondió satíricamente para cambiar su tono de voz de un monto a otro - "_haces lo que digo... o puedes ir pensando en que fosa quieres que tire el cuerpo de tu hermanito _" - la comunicación se corto

Pasaron segundos hasta que Heero miro el vacío con ojos perdidos soltando la bocina para que esta cayera al suelo, todo fue tan rápido, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar mejor lo que diría, sintió que las piernas le fallaban, cayo en el suelo sintiendo un enorme peso en sus hombros, nunca se perdonaría si algo le llegaba a suceder a su "hermanito".

Todos los presentes formaron silencio observando al hermano caer a la superficie de rodillas golpeándolo con el puño, frustrado. Bryan solo miro por un segundo al pelirrojo esperando una reacción de él, pero este estaba inmóvil mirando al frente procesando lo que apenas habían entendido de la conversación, luego se dirigió a Kai sus carmines estaban escondidas detrás de su grisácea cabellera evitando demostrar cualquier sentimiento, evitando que alguien pudiese ver algo detrás de ellos, Ray fue el único quien se aproximo al peligris hasta su altura, lo tomo del hombro para ayudarlo a sentarse en un sofá, nadie decía nada solo eran espectadores. Fuera de la habitación uno de los especialistas venia corriendo, golpeo la puerta de cristal con desesperación para que uno de los "brazos de la ley" le abriera, entonces agitado dijo:

- Lo tenemos¡¡¡ - grito ondeando un pedazo de papel en su mano, la actividad que hace un momento había muerto revivió ante esas dos palabras "lo tenían", sabían donde estaba, Heero recobro las fuerzas observando como el oficial tomaba el papel y lo leía rápidamente, mientras daba ordenes se alejaba fuera del lugar junto con su compañero.

- Quiero que preparen el escuadrón¡¡... diríjanse a las afueras de la ciudad - dictaminaba atraves de un intercomunicador - es un deposito cerca de los muelles fuera de la ciudad...quiero ese lugar rodeado para ayer¡¡¡

El oficial detuvo sus pasos y se acerco a Heero quien iba detrás de él en busca de una explicación

- No se preocupe joven - dijo tranquilizadoramente mientras ponía una de sus manos en el hombro del muchacho - pronto volverá a reunirse son su hermano - declaro seguro, luego se volteo y a paso acelerado se marcho demandando cosas por el aparato.

Tanto Kai como Bryan se lanzaron una mirada algo desconfiada, estaban escépticos de lo que sucedía, tal vez se debía a la prejuiciosa opinión que tenían sobre las "fuerzas de la ley" o el simple hecho de que todo estaba resultando demasiado fácil para ser cierto, pero aun así, y ante el mar de dudas que despertaba, no dijeron nada, quizás podría darse la casualidad de que el raptor cometiese un error, o quizás no, pero la esperanza era latente por lo que cada uno siguió su camino guardándose su opinión, permitiendo que fuese el tiempo quien diera la última palabra

Max se apresuro a tomar sus cosas buscar la llave de su automóvil y correr al mismo lugar donde hace un momento fuese a desaparecer el oficial "al mando", ante esto Hiwatari se puso a buscar en su bolsillo la llave de su auto, recordaba haber metido la fotografía ahí, solo eso encontraba... no las llaves, posiblemente las había olvidado en la "antigua" oficina del ojitormenta.

- Váyanse... yo los alcanzaré- dicho esto y sin esperar respuesta alguna fue a uno de los pasillos por donde estaba la destruida oficina, no quería perder mucho el tiempo así que corrió hasta llegar a esa puerta hecha pedazos e ingresar ignorando por segunda vez la cinta amarilla, su vista paseo por todo el recinto, busco en el pequeño estante, no estaba ahí, reviso sus bolsillos por si diera la mera "casualidad" de que se encontrara en el interior y él lo olvidara, miro entre los restos... debajo del escritorio... o tal ves las había dejado en aquella pequeña sala en la que estaban...

Estaba apunto de abandonar la habitación cuando un sonido lo detuvo congelándolo por un momento, el sonido de un teléfono móvil con una de esas musiquitas electrónicas tan insoportables, no dando crédito a lo que escuchaba espero un segundo para asegurarse de que no fuera más que un error, entonces volvió a escucharlo, no era un error, el sonido polifónico provenía del interior de la oficina, miro por un segundo, pudiera ser que un especialista lo olvidara o un oficial, pero no veía nada, sin dudarlo se puso a rastrear la fuente del sonido , miro el escritorio, no, la estantería, tampoco... el sofá¡¡, se acerco a él y lo movió de su sitio volcándolo violentamente, no había nada debajo, pero seguía sonando¡¡¡... estaba incrustado en el sofá, agarro uno de los extremos del mueble y rasgo el forro protector que estaba detrás, una tela no muy resistente, metió la mano oyéndolo más cerca hasta que sintió el artefacto y lo extrajo, no era un modelo muy moderno, pero ya cumplía con el papel de recibir y emitir llamadas, el número que marcaba le era desconocido pero sabia que no representaba nada bueno descartando la idea de que lo hubiesen olvidado lo destapo... alguien quería que lo encontrara, acerco la bocina a su oído y contesto con firme voz.

- Diga

- "_Te tardaste... pense que nunca lo contrarías¡¡¡_"

- ... - frunciendo el ceño notablemente al oír esa voz - tú...

- "_Oh vamos¡¡... no pensabas que iba a ser tan fácil... pedir un rescate y ya??¡¡¡..._ _por favor Kai esperaba algo más de ti... estas perdiendo tu habilidades de desconfianza??... por que antes eran muy naturales." _

- Oye Hiwatari¡¡¡...aquí están tus... - llego Bryan apareciendo de repente con las dichosas llaves en la mano, pero se detuvo al ver al bicolor hablando por un teléfono en una situación tan complicada, ¿qué podría ser tan importante como para perder su tiempo, en vez de ir en la búsqueda de su supuesto amigo? inclino la cabeza en forma torcida como pidiéndole un explicación

- No se de que estas hablando - alego incorporándose lentamente dirigiéndose a la salida con los más imperceptibles movimientos que le permitiesen los destrozos. El pelilavanda abrió sus orbes al entender por la mirada que el ojicarmín le lanzaba

-" _Que fue eso??_ "- pregunto la voz desde la otra línea

- Nada... - respondió en nerviosismo, pero luego cayo en cuenta de su error al expresarse así - ...¿qué tramas?... - pregunto no prestando realmente atención a su conversación, si no que a su ruso "amigo" quien tomaba su teléfono celular y marcaba el numero de los detectives.

- "_No juegues conmigo Hiwatari, oí a alguien ahí¡¡¡_"- Bryan espero a que alguien contestara pero solo escucho un pitido constante, miro la pantalla del teléfono, estaba sin servicio.

- Ya te dije que no se de que estas hablando - respondió apremiando a Kuznetzov para que se diera prisa en tanto que él avanzaba hacia fuera, el muchacho fue hasta el escritorio de la secretaria e intento marcar un número, pero el teléfono no sonaba, lo corto varias veces pero ningún sonido salía de él, estaba muerto, entonces fue a buscar en las otras oficinas vecinas.

_- "No cambies el tema Hiwatari¡¡¡...no intentes llamar a la policía¡¡_¡" - grito como un desquiciado

- No estoy intentando nada... lo juro- fue hasta el pasillo en busca del ruso, su corazón estaba palpitando a mil por hora e intentaba que en su voz no se notara la inquietud de la cual estaba siendo presa tratando de respirar lo más profundamente posible, de otra puerta apareció el ojilavanda negando con la cabeza, todas las líneas muertas - como sabes que intentare eso??- pregunto al notar el comentario... no podía verlo

-"_JAJAJAJA¡¡_¡" - rió la voz del otro lado - "_Tsk, tsk, tsk... no deberías jurar cuando mientes... pensaste que sería tan tonto.. Kai?, puedes decirle a Bryan que deje de intentarlo, corte todas las líneas._"

- Maldito - mascullo por lo bajo, mientras que le daba a entender a Kuznetzov que el esfuerzo era en vano - ¿Quién eres?

- "_Mnn... la pregunta no es quien soy, sino, que haré_"- respondió altanero

- ¿Que harás?

- "_Eso depende... ¿qué tan rápido puedes llegar al muelle?_"- a eso le siguió un largo pitido, la comunicación se corto al mismo tiempo que sus orbes sangrientas se dilataban estremecidas por la simple y desagradable idea que corrió por su mente en un fugaz segundo... "una trampa", miro a Bryan como si sus extremidades ya no le funcionasen, pero eso pareció ser suficiente para que el chico captara lo acontecido, ambos tenían esa facultad de comunicarse con solo una mirada, con solo ver algo en los ojos del otro, si bien fueron entrenados para leer el lenguaje corporal, esto iba más allá de simple comportamiento.

En un segundo ambos corrían a una velocidad casi inhumana por los pasillos, tomaron las escaleras saltando "algunos" de los escalones, aunque el ascensor estaba libre, pero la lentitud de descenso de la maquina y esperar a que bajara era desesperante, más aún con la adrenalina que recorría sus venas, llegaron hasta el piso del estacionamiento, Bryan empujo la puerta con su hombro echando a un oficinista que pretendía entrar en el proceso, miro el estacionamiento y no tardo en reconocer el auto de Kai, un porsche de un llamativo color violeta, desactivo la alarma del carro, sus luces titilaron, cuando se aproximaron cada uno por su lado, él del lado del copiloto, le lanzo la llave que tenia en sus manos al bicolor quien la capturo, dotado de un buen reflejo.

Una vez adentro Kai inserto la llave y la giro haciendo rugir el motor, movió el cambio, sin mirar atrás, las llantas rechinaron, cuando retrocedió bruscamente golpeando a un auto estacionado hasta romperle las luces traseras, volteo el volante a 180 grados, piso el acelerador a lo que daba, acelero esquivando a otro automóvil que ingresaba, ganándose así un insulto que no se detuvo a escuchar, el auto se desplazo por la rampa sin tocarla estrellando sus llantas en la arteria, doblo a la derecha como desquiciado eludiendo cada vehículo que se le pusiera enfrente.

Sus manos estaba poderosamente aferradas al volante, sus ojos centrados en la avenida, en la forma de hallar un atajo, algo que los hiciese ir más rápido, se asemejaba a un videojuego de carreras, en tanto que el pelilavanda seguía intentando marcar el número de alguien por su teléfono móvil, pero este seguía sin responderle, no tenía señal, emitió un sonido exasperado abrió la ventanilla del vehículo y lanzó el aparato para que se hiciese pedazos al estrellarse contra el suelo.

- Detesto estos "aparatos" - bufo hastiado, cruzando sus brazos en señal de completo disgusto- no puedes ir más rápido?? - pregunto al voltear cuando oyó sirenas detrás suyo, oficiales de transito los seguían producto de la alocada carrera que mantenían contra el tiempo, a eso le sumo un comentario picante - que fastidio...¡hasta mi abuelita conduce mejor¡

- Tu no tienes abuela... eres huérfano - replico sonriendo de lado, sabia lo que intentaba, hacerlo olvidar de la condición en la que se encontraban, para que tanta presión no llegara afectar su concentración al grado de que sufrieran un accidente

- Si la tuviera, ella conduciría mejor que tu¡¡... y mis hermanos mayores te darían una paliza - contesto sonriendo, recordaba aquella vez en la que siendo pequeños , en medio de ese infierno al que llamaban abadía, fue llevado en uno de los calabozos oscuros y húmedos junto con Yuriy y Kai por haber desobedecido una orden directa, solos y tiritando por la baja temperatura usando sus brazos como único abrigo, donde las fuerzas parecían querer abandonar sus cuerpo, el comento que hubiese querido ser el hermano menor de una familia numerosa, donde sus hermanos pudiesen regañarlo por sus muchas "travesuras" de niño, fueron esos y muchos otros comentarios y sueños los que lograban sacar sonrisas en sus rostros magullados por las muchas heridas, sucios por el trabajo impuesto, en ese entonces existía la inocencia, la esperanza y la amistad.

- Intenta con esto, es de conexión satelital... si no funciona no lo arrojes¡¡... - habló el tatuado estrechándole su teléfono - vale más de lo que ganas en un año

- Querrás decir... de lo que me pagas en un año- contesto tomando el lujoso artefacto, marco el número con el pulgar y esperó a que respondieran impaciente, pero cuanto más escuchaba el sonido de espera más se impacientaba - esto no funciona¡¡

- Vuelve a intentarlo¡¡ - demando el ruso girando en una calle haciendo que sus cuerpos se movieran hacia un costado, Bryan volvió a marcar , sono, sono, sono, hasta que alguien contesto.

- _Kai?_

- Kon¡¡... soy yo, Bryan¡¡

- _Kuznetzov?... donde rayos se metieron?? pense que fuiste a llamar a Kai... ya estamos en el muelle¡¡_

- No hay tiempo para eso escúchame¡¡¡ - demando haciendo ademanes con la mano como si estuvieran hablando de cara a cara -... no entren al deposito¡¡- grito

- _Que¡¡¡... de... estas habla...??¡¡_- se estaba formando interferencia en la comunicación

- Lo que oíste...¡¡no entren al deposito es una trampa¡¡¡

- Apresúrate¡¡¡... ya vamos a entrar al túnel - advirtió Hiwatari avistando el subterráneo a lo lejos

- _El escu... ingresa...adentro...¿por qué... no... depos_ - apenas y se entendía lo que estaba diciendo

- Maldición...NO DEJES QUE ENTREN¡¡¡- grito histérico pero la señal ya se había perdido, la oscuridad del subterráneo lo inundo por un momento - demonios¡¡ - farfullo

El ojicarmín aceleró a toda su potencia, al final del túnel solo faltaba un tramo para llegar hasta el desembarcadero y de ahí un poco hasta el lugar donde estaban los depósitos de pescado y embarques de productos para exportar. Pasaron por un camino mojado, habían containes (no se si así se escribe) viejos, abandonados, depositados en el costado del camino, el mar bramaba con fuerza mientras sus olas golpeaban las rocas desgastándolas, lanzando pequeñas gotas de agua que se estrellaban en el parabrisas.

A lo lejos pudo ver una cantidad de vehículos apostados en un patio baldío alrededor de un deslucido edificio, con vidrios rotos, una puerta de metal herrumbroso, la pintura desecha y una plantación muy silvestre creciendo en los costados de la misma, el pastizal muy crecido, nadie había estado allí desde hace mucho tiempo. Kai condujo lo más cerca posible y freno de un solo golpe, el rechinar de las llantas anuncio su llegada, ambos bajaron dejando las puertas abiertas, Ray quien los diviso fue hasta ellos.

- No me escucharon, un escuadrón ya ingreso... Que sucede¡¡

- No hay tiempo... demos advertirles - contesto el ojilavanda corriendo, junto con Kai hasta donde estaban los detectives y otro grupo de hombres uniformados de negro con chalecos antibalas y gorros, se encontraban mirando hacia el oxidado e inconsistente edificio, algunos oficiales apuntaban sus armas con mira hacia la construcción cubriéndose detrás de la puerta de sus respectivos carruaje, las patrulleras y sus luces, el que estaba "a cargo" tenía el transmisor en la mano, por donde hablaba.

- Dígales que salgan¡¡¡- ordeno el ojicarmín una vez que estuvo cerca, al escucharlo la mayoría, por que no todos, lo miraron- es una trampa¡¡¡ - dijo exhalando aire

- Quien es este??- pregunto despectivo el oficial detrás de sus enormes gafas oscuras - de que esta hablando el escuadrón ya esta adentro.

- "_Señor... el lugar esta despejado_"

- Ordenen la retirada¡¡... recibimos una llamada... solo estaba jugando con nosotros¡¡¡

- Jovencitos, este es un trabajo de profesionales, NO ESTORBEN¡¡¡ - dirigiéndose al aparato - informe¡¡

- Que no entiende, sus hombres corren peligro

- "_El lugar esta vacío señor... no hay nadie... ni señales de que alguien haya habitado este lugar señor ..."- _puede oírse interferencia en la radio_ -" un momento... uno de los hombre encontró algo..._"

- Que hace Yuriy halla??- el pelirrojo paso incauto avanzando hacia la edificación en ruinas - ... Yuriy ven aquí¡¡¡ - pero el no volteo a escucharlo, solo siguió caminando como si estuviese en un trance y no supiera nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

- Pero quien demonios dejo pasar a ese niño??- grito hastiado el oficial - retiren a estos chicos del lugar, solo estorban¡¡

- Retire a sus hombres¡¡¡ - demando el bicolor forcejeando con uno de los francotiradores que intentaba arrástralo- que no me oye¡¡¡

- Yuriy no te acerques¡¡¡ - advirtió el pelilavanda pasando por alto las instrucciones del agente

- Donde crees que vas??- detuvo el mayor estrujando su camisa hasta arrugarla para que desistiera de su trayecto, y él se quedo tieso, como si algo lo dejara helado, estaba sonando un "musiquita" el sonido del teléfono celular, aun siendo amarrado por el oficial en jefe, volteo la cabeza de tal forma semejante a que el cuello se le fuese a romper, miraba a Kai quien tenía la misma reacción, sus orbes estaba abiertas de par en par y su respiración se había vuelto irregular ya no intentaba librase del hombre que lo retenía, ni siquiera se movía.

Yuriy continuaba avanzando, solo faltaba la mitad del camino

- "_Señor aquí hay una televisión, no parece ser de aquí, es muy nueva... se encendió¡¡_ "

Sus pasos eran lentos, hasta se podría decir temerosos pero constantes, Bryan de un solo empujón lanzo al mandamás al suelo mientras corría con el corazón en la boca a todo lo que sus piernas pudiesen darle y más gritando el nombre de su amigo, al mismo tiempo Kai tomaba el artefacto destapaba el auricular con la misma mano mientras sus ojos infernales observaban absortos esa carrera contra el tiempo.

- "_BOOM¡¡_"

Yuriy volteo a hacia atrás cuando escucho a su "mejor amigo" ir en su búsqueda, una gran y repentina ráfaga de aire tomo como centro al edificio, el viento cambio de dirección arrastrando una innumerable cantidad de hojas secas hasta el edificio que aparentaba querer absorber todo el oxigeno, Bryan se detuvo asustado mirando al chico de cabellos sangrientos, este le regreso la mirada cubriéndose un poco para evitar la filtración de arena en sus ojos que era arrastrada por el viento y volvió la vista hacía el edificio, entonces un ruidoso estruendo quebró todo los tímpanos, obligando a taparse los oídos mientras cerraban sus ojos, junto con el sonido una colosal ráfaga de fuego se apodero del lugar lanzando pedazos de escombros madera y cristales al mismo tiempo que el humo se cernía.

- YURIYY¡¡¡¡- en todo el pánico y la exaltación, ese nombre partió el silencio

**0 **-:- 0 -:- **0**

Sus ojos cristalizados en medio de la oscuridad iluminado por la luz, una pantalla en blanco y negro, sin señal alguna, una adolorida lagrima caía en su morena mejilla trazando un camino de humedad, su mano temblorosa tocaba la pantalla muerta que tenia enfrente, sus hombros temblaban, todo su cuerpo lo hacia en tanto su delicado corazón se volvía pedazos.

- Nadie te alejara de mi - susurro en su oído izquierdo mientras sus helados dedos tocaban la tersa piel de su prisionero

-:- **N**_o_**t **_O_**v**_e_**r** -:-

nñUU... Muy cruel??... mnnn...supongo que si XD...pero es que esta loco¡¡¡...que esperaban es un psicópata¡¡¡... jejejeje...aunque si, se que en parte es mi culpa. pero bien ahora ya todas saben que es un Kai&Takao... más Takao que Kai porque el "rayadito" se hace el desentendido, ya saben, ellos se besaron y el "desequilibrado mental" (entiéndase raptor) de alguna manera los vio

Anuncio que desde ahora los capis serán un poco más largos, por que pretendo terminar esta historia algún día nñUU...y si los hago cortos... pues esto se va a extender demasiado.. no??

Se supone que este capi trataría más sobre Yuriy y Kai... peeeero.. pense que una alianza Bryan/Kai tampoco estaría mal... jeeeee...para que vean que el pelilavanda es humano¡¡¡¡...el pobre tiene sentimientos¡¡¡ TToTT... no digo que sea un experto en eso pero de que los tiene los tiene u.u (eso no suena muy convincente)

Agradecimientos por los reviews a:

Fenixita (_Kaily H_.):Primero; que bueno que estés contenta con la historia, después de todo es para ti jejeje nñUU...y segundo; sip a mi también me alegra que hayan arreglado mi compu...ahora no estría mlas que me arreglaran el tiempo por que YAAA NO TENGOOO¡¡¡ TToTT...los exámenes y trabajos están matándome u.u...Boris, Voltaire... b-besa-ando a Takao OO¡¡¡¡...XC XC GUACALAAAA¡¡¡ hasta a mi me dan ganas de vomitar aaaaahhggg¡¡¡¡...es mucho peor que la idea de Kai besando a Takaito (por que tampoco esa idea es linda)... no culparía a mi Dragonsito si después de eso quiere ir a un psiquiatra... Kai o Yuriy como los raptores??...mnn de Kai lo espero, su grado de desesperación por tener a mi niño para el solito es muy evidente (pero se excusa con que son rivales ¬¬ ) ...pero de Yuriy... nop...el es incapaz de hacerle algo así a mi angelito azul u.u. hace tiempo que no nos encontramos en el msn...espero que podamos hablar TToTT te hecho de menos.

Jery-chan (_Jery H_): Seee...Takaito esta sufriendooo TToTT...ese abusador esta...err...abusando?? (que redundancia nñ) ..seep tienes razón...tiene que ver con el campeonato mundial u.u... pero quien es...nuseee...u.u...ese es el misterio¡¡¡¡¡...haber quien lo resuelve mmmuajajajaja... pero me gustaría escuchar tu idea¡¡¡¡...acerca de quien supones que es...no estaría mal...sería genial, seep Kai esta sufriendoo... el sufrimiento no es muy evidente ...por que es emocional mmmuajajajaja...voy a matarlo por dentro hacer que desee estar muerto por haber lastimado a mi Taka-chan... pos gracias.. que bueno que te guste mi forma de redactar y se supone que iba a cambiar mi estilo pero con todo lo que se me viene encima no tuve tiempo de practicar ni nada esd que es algo más complicado y pos...mejor me quedo con esto mientras tanto... espero que podamos volver a encontrarnos en el msn

Senshi-sam (_Senshi H. R_): See... a mi también me da gusto volver... que no ves a Kai sufriendo??...es que es un sufrimiento interno... por que nadie lo ve¡¡¡¡...TToTT...pero eso si...en el capi anterior no se dio ...pero en este capi se ve.. algo...A mi me gusta el Takaito reveldeeee¡¡¡ XD XD...que no se deje domarrr¡¡¡¡ además si tomamos en cuenta la primera temporada Takao decía que se ponía a gritar cuando estaba nervioso (cuando Maxie tenia que vencer a Michael) tons como esa situación no era muy cómoda... decidí ponerlo a la defensiva...mi Takaito es fuerte¡¡¡¡... y ya sabes como... bueno no sabes como...pero si sabes que Taka-chan siente algo por "ese" mal intento de amigo ( ni siquiera para eso sirve¡¡¡¡) y sip.. también hay algo entre Taka/Yuriy...más por parte de Yuriy que de Takaito...el aun esta prendado por el "engendro" de humano al que llamamos Kai... y seep...dije que cambiaría mi estilo... pero creo que no lo haré por el momento...nos leemos

Leika Tamaki: Sip ya leíste una historia mía...y sip era sobre un mal intento de San Valentín y este es un mal intento de drama y misterio u. mnn el OO¡¡¡...es bueno o malo??...seee es un Kai&Takao solo que apenas se está notando u.u.. pero siip también hay algo de Yuriy&Takao...así que tu eres la hermana de Takaito ... no tendrá un hermano gemelo??... que me puedas enviar ehh??... no estría nada mal jijijijij XD...que bueno que te parezca interesante ...espero poder seguir recibiendo tus comentarios así que preguntas cualquier cosa que yo pueda responder o mejorar...las sugerencias son bienvenidas no te preocupes.

Phoenix: u.u jejeje...seeee a mi me gustaría también ser el secuestrador XD QUE ENVIDIA¡¡¡... tener a Takaito para nosotras sólitas (en mi caso y por que soy muy egoísta para mi sólita XD)... Todos quieren saber quien es¡¡¡¡ jeeeeee... puedes dar tu opinión sobre eso si quieres nñ... pero si el responsable es Voltaire quien más de tal palo tal astilla.. por que crees que Kai no sabe hacer otra cosa que crear problemas y herir a mi niño??...es su especialidad¡¡¡...aaahhh¡¡¡¡...Kai ..sufre Kai sufreee¡¡¡¡...déjenme con esa ideaaaaaaa TToTT tengo que verlo sufrir jejeje (estoy loca ya lo se) pos te daré la misma excusa que a todas por que en verdad en el capi anterior no hubo casi nada de Kai , sufre internamente no es obvio a la vista...pero ya lo iras notando jejeje nñUUU... pobesito Yuriy es el único que demuestra estar preocupado u.u...también lo esta pasando muy mal TToTT...espero que este capi te haya gustado también...jejeje nñUU

Pues bien... gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia en leer este intento de historia y también a las personas que me dejaron reviews... 5 en un capi, se que parece poco...pero para mi ya es mucho más de lo que esperaba...muchisimas gracias nñ XD

**A**_D_**I**_O_**S **_S_**A**_Y_**O**_N_**A**_R_**A **_G_**A**_N_**B**_A_**T**_E_**E**_E_ (el sufrimiento de Kai es interno A SI QUE SI SUFREEEE¡¡¡ TToTT)


	5. Diferencias

Advertencia: Shounen ai, yaoi (se entiende no??)

Disclaimer: Beylade es mío ...Kai no existe, es más Yuriy lo mata y se queda con Takaito¡¡¡ y me pagan muuuchiiiisimo dinero por hacer estas "increíbles obras maestras"...(jeee ven que tengo autoestima u.uUU)...

Dedicación: Fenixitaaaaaa¡¡¡¡¡

Aclaraciones:

- Hola – conversación normal

"Hola" palabras con doble sentido, o expresadas en forma satírica

"_Hola_" periodistas o algo informativo o llamadas (nñUU confuso verdad)

(Hola) soooyy yoo¡¡¡

**W**h**o** i**s** i**n** t**h**e **s**h**a**d**e**

.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸-••.••.••¤»°°«¤ ••.••.••-,.-'¨¯¨'•-.¸

_-----__ Differences -----_

Los científicos lo seguían con la mirada e insertaban algunos datos en la computadora, previamente le ordenaron quitarse la ropa quedándose solamente con el boxer, la construcción de piedra en la que se hallaba no era lo suficientemente resistente como para contener el temporal de afuera, tiritaba de frío, su piel buscaba un calor ausente en ese cuarto, la baja temperatura subía desde sus pies descalzos por sus piernas hasta el pecho e incluso en el rostro, que ya mostraba un ligero rubor en esas pálidas mejillas, se abrazaba a sí mismo intentando brindarse algo de calor, el piso estaba helado y él seguía parado sin recibir ni una sola orden.

Apenas tenía un ligero conocimiento del porqué lo tenían ahí, pero estaba seguro de que se trataba de algo importante para que Boris llamara a Voltaire para que viniese a verlo, los hombres vestidos en batas blancas conversaban entre ellos lanzándole furtivas miradas, pronto se pondrían a examinarlo para ver que tan apto era.

- Voltéate chico - ordeno uno de ellos quien se aproximo hasta él junto con otros tres hombres, hizo lo que ordenaron girando su cuerpo en dirección a la enormes puertas por donde ingresó, percatándose así de la presencia de guardias armados en la entrada, algo grande iba a suceder- estira los brazos, respira profundo - midieron el tórax, los brazos, los músculos, todo, le ordenaron contener la respiración controlando cuanto tiempo podía hacerlo mediante un cronómetro, luego anotaban eso en una planilla.

Antes de llegar allí tuvo que entrenar arduamente, después de presenciar la derrota de Bryan, un margen de error ya no era admisible, todo recaía en sus hombros. Realizó algunos que otros ejercicios, ante la mirada de los científicos, determinaron su capacidad de correr a cierta velocidad, su fuerza, controlaron su pulso y por supuesto que tan diestro era con el manejo del beyblade, no por nada era el capitán del equipo.

Los hombres tomaban nota de cada cosa que el científico decía, afirmando con cierta expresión a cada comentario, terminada la inspección se alejo dejándolo a cargo de los otros.

- Ven aquí - se acerco para que le colocaran unos parches en la zona del tórax y el cráneo - esto servirá para seguir tu ritmo cardiaco y ondas cerebrales durante la transferencia de datos - le explico uno de ellos amablemente ante su curiosa mirada, él solo asintió con la cabeza, después de todo, resolvió estar ahí y atenerse a cualquier consecuencia, todo tras la promesa de que lograrían fortalecerlo, y él quería ser fuerte, ser invencible.

- Sígueme - le indico para que avanzara hacia una pequeña plataforma esférica, muchos cables colgaban de un aparato que estaba encima de la plataforma - colócate aquí y ponte esta mascarilla.

En el momento en el que se ubico en el lugar designado con la mascarilla puesta el hombre hizo una seña con la mano a uno de sus colegas, este tecleo algo en la computadora y desde arriba un cristal cilíndrico empezó a descender letalmente encerrándolo adentro, en uno de los extremos de un pequeño tubo incrustado en la parte superior comenzó a caer agua rápidamente.

El aterido líquido no tardo en colarse en el interior cubriéndolo poco a poco, observo como el fluido iba ascendiendo lentamente, mientras el frío se calaba en las partes ya húmedas, el agua se elevaba hasta sumergirlo casi por completo, si antes tenia frío por su escasez de ropa, ahora estaba congelándose por la temperatura del agua, en corto tiempo esta sobrepaso su cabeza, dependía del respirador, sus pies ya no tocaban la plataforma, su cuerpo se sentía ligero y la visión era algo borrosa, montones de cables rodeando su cuerpo, pero incluso así podía distinguir lo que había afuera, confundido siguió mirando para ver sorprendido a su "entrenador" ahí presente, su vestimenta en opuesto contraste a las batas blancas, un tapado verde musgo y esa ridícula mascara de ojos rojos, como si no fuese a saber quien es, estaba sonriéndole.

- Pronto serás el beyluchador perfecto - afirmo en tono arrogante, respondió con un movimiento de cabeza para darle a entender que aceptaba la idea, eso era lo que quería, lo tenía bien claro, deseaba ser más fuerte, ser invencible... ser mejor que Kai.

El pelipúrpura hizo una señal a uno los científicos para que este activara algo, entonces escucho que se iniciaban un conteo, 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... vio un fuerte destello de luz ante sus ojos aunado a un gran dolor de cabeza... después nada, todo se volvió oscuro, sus luceros de hielo se durmieron.

_!!"Su cerebro esta creando interferencia con la señal"!! _

_"Tu solo escucharás ordenes... naciste para obedecer"_

_!!"Está tomando el control de la computadora principal"!!_

_"Eres la maquina perfecta...nada podrá detenerte" _

_"Descarga completa" _

Sus ojos se abrieron pausadamente abandonando el estado de inconsciencia, se encontraba algo aturdido pero pronto pudo enfocar la imagen que se tendía a su alrededor, ya no había agua, el cristal ya no estaba, su cuerpo estaba empapado, y los parches seguían adheridos a su piel, incluso la mascara que le proporcionaba el aire, los cables que hace un momento rodearon su cuerpo se hallaban en el suelo, un montón de hombres y guardias estaban observándolo, contiguo a ellos el mismísimo Voltaire Hiwatari quien también lo miraba con su típica indiferencia, y dándole la espalda Boris hablaba sobre algo, bastante satisfecho, orgulloso.

- Él es el beyluchador perfecto... es Cyber Tala - anuncio para su sorpresa ante el entusiasmo de la mayoría de los presentes mientras esas dos palabras se tallaban su mente como piedra, "Cyber Tala", ¿que nombre era ese?, ¿Tala?, ¿Cyber?, quizás no fuese evidente, pero algo en el fondo no le gusto, tal vez por el simple hecho de que no sentía nada en el fondo, de repente y ya no le importaba, ni siquiera recordaba cual era la razón por la que estaba ahí frente a todos esos hombres, ¿ganar?, ¿para qué?... ¿ser más fuerte?.

- Daré la victoria a Voltaire y a Biovolt - anuncio quitándose la máscara con una mano y alzando la otra en señal de dominio, sabiendo que eso era lo que querían oír, eso era lo que esperaban, deshacerse de todo sentimiento humano, que lo único que hacia era estorbar ante la perfección y el poder, su helados fanales ya no tenían brillo, estaba para cumplir ordenes, para obedecer, donde el corazón ya no tiene lugar ante la tecnología y el dominio.

Ahora lo entendía, ya no era humano

_"Tu solo escucharás ordenes... naciste para obedecer"_

_"Eres la maquina perfecta"_

...ya no era... Yuriy.

**0 **-:- 0 -:- **0**

Su cuerpo seguía temblando, sus ojos estaban aterrorizadamente abiertos, brillantes como cristal, no parpadeaba, sentía sus pupilas arder, las lagrimas intentando escapar por las ventanas de su alma, en la oscuridad que cernía su cuerpo, arrodillado en el suelo mojado, se desmoronaba poco a poco, pequeñas sacudidas lo dominaban. Su mano trémula se mantenía en la fría pantalla con la señal perdida haciendo un ruido que no llegaba a su oído, la mente un revoltijo de imágenes y sonidos, cada una con su propio toque de terror, sentía la culpa pesarle en el hombro de nuevo.

En momentos tan intensos como esos los sentimientos toman el poder de los sentidos, dominan el cuerpo bloqueando la mente o la razón misma, el estado de shock tardo en desaparecer , pero su subconsciente comenzó a trabajar, el corazón empezó a latir más rápido, podía sentir la rapidez con la que bombeaba la sangre, recorriendo sus venas, quemándole el pecho, su respiración se hizo más violenta y la mano abierta que se posaba en el suelo se volvió un puño, la frustración, el peso de conciencia... ¿por qué las cosas tenían que ser así?.

Golpeo el pavimento con furia lastimándose parte de los nudillos, soltó un potente alarido dominado por el dolor, las lagrimas no tardaron en escapar de su encierro cristalino.

- P-porqué... porqué haces esto...?- pregunto entre dientes, sabia que la extraña figura se encontraba junto a él, disfrutaba verlo así, el puño seguía incrustado en el suelo mientras las lagrimas corrían libres sobre sus mejillas para terminar cayendo en el piso, sus hombros temblaban y con mucho esfuerzo evitaba desvanecerse.

- Tu sabes porqué... - respondió, pudo oír pasos aproximándose - juntos podemos hacer grandes cosas, nadie podrá detenernos - los pasos se detuvieron y la televisión se apago, dejando todo de nuevo en la penumbra - seríamos... invencibles.

- Ya te lo dije... no voy a hacerlo- el nudo que sometía su garganta revelaba su estado de fragilidad, sentía su pecho arder, la respiración era irregular, el ceño fruncido, apretaba los diente con fuerza... estaba empezando a odiarlo.

- Me decepcionas Takao - murmuro, percibió la voz más cerca suyo - acaso no te preocupa lo que pueda sucederle a tus amigo?.

Al peliazul se le encogieron los ojos al escuchar esa amenaza de nuevo.

" _No me uniría a ustedes ni aunque mi vida dependiese de ello_"

La vida de sus amigos estaba prácticamente en sus manos, era su decisión, todo dependía de él, pero no sabía que hacer, no quería que a ellos les sucediera algo malo, pero si aceptaba terminaría decepcionándolos y no solo eso, si lo que Voltaire planeaba era otra conquista mundial, lo más probable es que se enfrentaría a ellos y tendría que lastimarlos, no dudaba de que sus amigos podían defenderse solos, pero la simple idea de ayudar a alguien como Voltaire tampoco era de su agrado.

"_Ni aunque la vida de tus amigos dependiera de ello?_"

El no aceptar tenía sus consecuencias... nefastas. Sintió una presión en el corazón, todas aquellas imágenes... el fuego... la explosión... las voces de sus amigos, las sirenas y su estruendoso sonar, los oficiales entrando a esa habitación, de la cual jamás salieron, Bryan gritando el nombre del pelirrojo...

- ...Yuriy... - exhaló, al mismo tiempo se hundía en una batalla interna, él era su amigo... todos.. esos hombres lo buscaban a él... esas personas querían rescatarlo y ... murieron... todos estaban muertos, su mejor amigo ... muerto... ¿que debía que hacer?, tenia que evitar que eso continuara así pero... ¿como?. La incertidumbre nacía en su pecho, el mal y el bien entremezclándose formando algo inentendible, la culpa, todos estaban sufriendo por su culpa... el odio que sentía nacer en su pecho se tornaba en frustración, la cabeza le pesaba, era imposible pensar con claridad, el puño cerrado, sus uñas aferrándose a su piel hasta hacerlas sangrar, el simple dolor, fracaso... sus mejilla ardieron y empezó a llorar... los necesitaba, necesitaba tanto de ellos... de sus amigos... de su hermano, su abuelo.. el Sr. Dickenson... Yuriy... Kai.. no quería perderlos, no quería hacerlos sufrir.

- Ya deja de llorar y actúa como un hombre...- esa mano tomo su mentón bruscamente para dirigir su vista hasta donde se supone estaba el rostro del raptor- ...acepta las consecuencias de tu decisión.

Sintió de nuevo su rostro arder al escuchar esas palabras, la furia envenenar su cuerpo, frunció el ceño, apretó la mandíbula hasta hacer sus dientes crujir mientras fuertes espasmos lo hacían temblar, con brusquedad retiro la mano que cogía su mentón e incorporo el cuerpo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

- ¿Mi decisión?... ¡¡¿Mi decisión?¡¡- pronuncio con la vista baja, al alzarla reveló un brillo fulgurante de dolor y odio en sus marinas orbes- ...¡¡Yo no he decidido nada¡¡... ¡¡eres tú el maldito títere de Voltaire quien juega a ser Dios¡¡... ellos no te han hecho nada, ninguno de esos hombres¡¡¡.

Su respiración agitada por la poderosa conmoción era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la negra habitación, esperaba alguna respuesta sin embargo lo que escucho fue una sonora carcajada provenir por parte de su interlocutor, eso no hizo más que enfadarlo a mayor estado.

- La tierra esta sobre poblada - respondió en voz neutra - yo solo doy mi grano de arena para ayudar.

- Esas personas tenían familias...¡¡¿quien demonios te crees?¡¡.

- Oh por favor Takao... ya deja ese patético discurso... quieres - volvió a moverse - ... como si en verdad te importase alguien más que no fuese el idiota de Hiwatari - desdeñó mordaz -... los otros... sobran... así como Yuriy.

- Eso no es cierto¡¡.

- Di lo que quieras, pero soy yo quien tiene la palabra final... sus vidas son fácilmente desechables.

- T-tu no tienes derecho a hablar así de MIS amigos- dijo entre dientes colérico - ¡¡ellos no son tus juguetes¡¡ no te doy ese derecho - apuntando con el dedo índice hacía donde estaba la sombra.

- Tú no me das derecho de nada... no necesito tu permiso para hacerlo, hablo de ellos como quiera y **hago** de ellos lo que quiera - resaltando en su tono de voz esa palabra, haciendo notar que la vida de sus amigos no le importaba nada, eso provoco que a su mente regresara esa imagen.

_YURIYYY¡¡¡¡ _

El pelirrojo acercándose, la corriente de aire, un pequeño chasquido al encenderse la televisión, el infierno desatado...nada, todo había acabado... el fin de todos.

Sus ojos enrojecidos se afilaron, mientras la rabia lo corroía por completo su puño se oprimía, los temblores a su cuerpo volvían, sus músculos se tensaban nuevamente, él no tenía la potestad de hablar así de sus compañeros, él era el culpable de todo.

- E-eres un... - hablaba entre dientes, sentía la mandíbula rígida - eres un... un MALDITO¡¡¡- grito empuñando la mano en lo alto con claras intenciones de asestarle un golpe a su acompañante, todo control se perdió, desbordando la frustración y odio que sentía por dentro, y a pesar de no ver nada, advirtió como su puño era refrenado con bastante facilidad con una sola mano, se asombro al sentir la increíble fuerza que poseía su contrincante, su brazo era torcido con facilidad hacia el lado izquierdo obligándolo a voltearse, soportó muy poco el dolor de su brazos girando contra su espalda hasta que soltó un rasgado alarido.

Su cuerpo se estrépito violentamente contra una de la frías paredes de la estancia, su cabeza fue la que recibió el impacto con mayor dureza, todavía le estrujaba el brazo por detrás de la espalda, apretaba sus dientes esta vez por el sufrimiento intentando reprimir más alaridos, que no hacía otra cosa que divertir al individuo.

Advirtió la respiración que se encontraba cerca de su cuello, provocando que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

- Podría romperte el brazo si quisiera... - esa voz cargada de un tono mordaz lo ponía nervioso- ...pero es obvio que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo no es lo tuyo...

- Vete al diab...ahhhhggg¡¡- la mano volvía a incrementar el agarre torciéndolo un poco más.

- Tsk, tsk, tsk... no deberías hablarme así - aproximó más su cuerpo hasta quedar bien pegado al cuerpo del pelitormenta - pero sabes...- murmuro esta vez más cerca del oído del chico - así me gustas... - aspiró el aroma que desprendía de su cuerpo rozándose con más énfasis contra el ojiazul -... mnh... me provocas.

- Estas loco...- el moreno buscaba zafarse de aquel doloroso y comprometedor agarre.

- No es acaso el amor una locura?- rebatió con la boca junto al cuello del menor - y yo estoy loco por ti... - comenzó a aflojar el agarre- si dejaras...de oponerte tanto... yo podría evitar que tus amigos salgan lastimados - lo soltó completamente y retrocedió unos paso para que el moreno pudiese voltear.

Lo primero que hizo cuando lo libero, fue fregar la muñeca oprimida meneándola un poco para recuperar mejor la movilidad.

- De que estas hablando? - continuaba con la mano en la muñeca, miraba desconfiado a la oscuridad.

- Bueno... - siente unos helados dedos rozando su mejilla-... yo podría dejarte ir... si así tú lo quieres - los dedos comenzaron a acariciar el labio inferior del moreno, él siguió quieto, no dejándose amedrentar por los toques para no darle oportunidad de aprovecharse.

- Mientes! - no se fiaba de aquel sujeto, en su primera conversación comprendió que su manera de actuar era impredecible.

- Creo que ya deje muy claro que soy un hombre que cumple con su palabra... - un de las manos se poso en el cuello de la camisa, el cuerpo estaba peligrosamente cerca al suyo, él sabía que ese tipo de acercamiento no podía presagiar nada bueno- ... si digo que haré algo... lo hago.

-...- con todo eso no lo creía, resultaba difícil aceptar que después de hacer lo que hizo estuviese dispuesto a dejarlo ir así como así -... que hay de Voltaire... y sus planes?.

- Yo me ocupare de él - de nuevo el aliento chocando contra su pecho, sus ojos se abrieron... ¿en que momento se había acercado tanto?, interpuso una mano entre él y ese cuerpo... podía sentir el pecho fornido, noto la gran diferencia de estatura entre ambos... y algo más... no solo eran sus manos... todo su cuerpo era helado, inclino la cabeza hacia un lado al sentir el rostro contrario apegarse a su cuello.

- Y que hay de mis amigos... - afilaba la mirada, ponía todo su empeño en siquiera poder vislumbrar aunque fuese la silueta de la persona que estaba frente suyo- ...los dejarás en paz? - por más que lo tratase no lo conseguía... algo tenía ese lugar.

- Por supuesto - la mano que se hallaba en el cuello de la camisa comenzó a deslizarse por debajo de la tela, para sentir la piel del ojiazul, pero no llego a mucho pues este lo detuvo apartándolo con sus manos.

- Qe-que... que es lo que quieres a cambio? - sentía duda... no creía que fuese lo más correcto, nadie te rapta y amenaza con matar a tus amigos y luego te deja ir sin pedir nada a cambio, presumía que esa oportunidad no sería la excepción.

- Te quiero a ti... - utilizo otra mano para escabullirse en la curvatura del cuello, sosteniéndole la nuca, deposito un suave beso en la sensible piel de esa zona, sus labios acariciaban tentadoramente la epidermis rozando de vez en cuando los dientes con mayor intensidad, pero sin llegar a morderlo, el aire de su boca golpeaba el cuello logrando que el peliazul se estremeciera ante el contacto... los labios eran fríos pero la exhalación caliente- ... por una noche - suspiró junto a su oído derecho mordiendo ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja hasta enrojecerla, su lengua no tardo en entrar en acción degustando otra vez el sabor del pelitormenta, avanzando por todo el largor del cuello - ... quiero que seas mío...- su mano bajo lenta, hambrienta por el pecho, hasta el final de la desarreglada camisa donde volvió a subir, pero esta vez por encima de la tela logrando manosear la piel moreno.

- Es-espera...- interponía sus brazos como barrera entre los dos, pero ni siquiera eso detenía al otro de continuar-... de-detente...- sintió que la mano que hace un momento acariciaba su torso y parte del pecho descendía por la cintura hasta colarse en el interior del pantalón, incursionando los lugares sensibles de ese sector - ...Basta!!- utilizó toda la fuerza que tenía hasta apartar el cuerpo de encima suyo.

Sus ojos preocupados observaban prestos ante cualquier señal de movimiento, aunque las sombras no se lo permitiesen, tenía la ligera esperanza de advertir cualquier acción por parte del atacante, no obstante agudizo los oídos en caso de que algún cambio se efectuase, sus manos estaba entrelazadas alrededor de su pecho, su corazón palpitaba veloz y a pesar de que no quisiese demostrarlo, para no proporcionar ventaja a su agresor por lo que actuaba de forma defensiva, estaba asustado, no quería moverse, temía que algo fuese a pasar... con la fuerza que tenia el "extraño" podría lograr a dominarlo en cuestión de segundos.

- Supongo que ese es un... "no" - profirió la voz a un lado suyo, estaba junto a él, su cuerpo se detuvo completamente al igual que su mirada, se tenso al saber que estaba cercano y no lo había notado siquiera.

-...- la gélida mano volvió a tomar posesión de su mentón, esta vez en un toque más fuerte y brusco con el objetivo de evitar que pudiese volver el rostro hacía un costado.

- Acaso no te importa la vida de tus compañeros? - la voz se había tornado grabe con un tono áspero -.. lo que te pido no es nada... comparado con lo que voy a hacerle a ellos.

- N-No!! - las manos del moreno se aferraron al pecho contrario en un intento de usarlos como impulso para alejarse de él, librar su rostro de aquella fuerte retención - aléjate de mi!! - pero el otro interpuso una de sus manos aferrándose por la tela de la camisa del menor hasta colocarse detrás de su espalda intensificando la proximidad de ambos cuerpos.

- Que sucede!!... - la mano que apresaba la barbilla del ojiazul en un rápido movimiento capturo su cabello a la altura de la coleta jalándolo hacía atrás para dejar al descubierto la porción de piel del cuello- ...ya no eres tan valiente verdad - sus labios no tardaron en hacer contacto con la dermis del pelitormenta, succionando, degustando - ... tus amiguitos no están aquí para defenderte - hablaba entre dientes hasta que azotó el cuerpo del menor contra la pared logrando que este lanzara un estridente grito.

- Suéltame!! - utilizo el peso de su cuerpo contra Takao para que no fuera capas de zafarse, acorralándolo contra el mural, juntando sus piernas, una de ellas metida entre las dos del peliazul, sin embargo el menor continuaba con los brazos hacia delante evitando que él se acercara más.

- Deja de hacer eso!!- vocifero molesto, forcejeando con las manos del moreno para acceder mejor a su cuerpo hasta que pudo domarlas, tomo a ambas por la muñeca y las elevo hasta la altura de la cabeza en un golpe seco y brutal -... tu vas a ser mío lo quieras o no - su labios se unieron a los del nipón de forma feroz y hambrienta, ambos luchando, uno por el dominio absoluto, el otro por su libertad.

La fuerza con la que lo sometía era inhumana, sus muñecas le dolían, el beso era doloroso, estaba intentado forzarlo a abrir la boca para explorar su interior una vez más pero el chico se negaba fervientemente a acceder a su agresiva petición, opto por morder el belfo inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar logrando así ingresar a la húmeda cavidad.

Sentir el interior del chico, era delicioso, ese sabor único con una mezcla de sangre, profundizó el contacto para sentir a ese miembro pequeño y escurridizo, esa lengua rosada que rehuía su contacto, debatirse contra ella, rozarla varias veces creando descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo, esa humedad exquisita, la saliva, sus dientes, su lengua, todo, podría besar al chico todo el día y no cansarse jamás, se sentía en la gloría, ese gusto placentero que solo provenía del Dragón... SU Dragón.

Pero sus movimientos no acababan ahí, sus piernas no se quedaron quietas, comenzaron a moverse frotándose contra la entrepierna del menor, todo su cuerpo apegándose a el del moreno, buscando ese calor que emanaba de él, su cadera daba fuertes empujes a las del chico, quería estimularlo, el cuerpo nunca reacciona a los deseos de la mente, quería que el chico se excitara.

- Ahhhgg- exclamo ante la contusión causada por los dientes del moreno en su boca, instintivamente se llevo la mano al sitio dañado, percibiendo algo mojado el lugar, estaba sangrando, las manos del menor lo empujaron alejándolo de él.

- No te me acerques - amenazo el pelitormenta mirando a la oscuridad en actitud defensiva, sus manos cerradas en un puño eran desacreditadas por su orbes azules que temblorosas observaban en busca de cualquier señal, estaba apoyado contra la pared, con el cuerpo amedrentado, su respiración era agitada, la camisa completamente desarreglada y esos efímeros rastros de sangre que caían en la tela resbalando por la barbilla del chico revelando un labio amoretonado.

- Ta-takao... !! - la voz temblaba, se notaba asombro - yo... yo... ¿qué hice?...¿qué hice?... no quise... yo no - balbuceaba cosas sin sentido - ... - un grito lleno la habitación, luego pasos corriendo, una puerta siendo arrastrada desgastando parte del suelo, crujiendo la herrumbre hasta cerrarse otra vez y el silencio volvió acompañado de una respiración irregular y temerosa.

El moreno permaneció en su posición, apoyado contra la pared, mirando a cualquier lugar donde creyese oír algo, pero solo era esa molesta gota de agua estrellándose contra el piso, nada más.

Que sucedió hace un momento?... no lo sabía, ni quería ponerse a pensar en ello, lentamente deslizo sus espalda hacía abajo para poder sentarse en el suelo, acurrucar las piernas y abrasarse, cerrar su ojos y desear que toda esa oscuridad desapareciera, desear que todo terminara, solo quería volver a casa.

**0 **-:- 0 -:- **0**

La luz intermitente de color rojo que emitía la ambulancia no paraba de darle a la cara, cosa que estaba empezando a enfadarlo, tenia unas cuantas vendas en la cabeza y en el brazo, su camisa estaba totalmente sucia rota en la espalda, manchada por las cenizas de la explosión, en parte quemada porque un pedazo de metal caliente logro tocarle, pero no lo suficiente como para consumir su piel, y en parte húmeda por el chorro de agua que se le vino encima después de emerger en medio de los escombros, curiosamente los bomberos llegaron rápido, por suficiencia, suerte o quien sabe, daba más crédito a la segunda opción.

Le gris humareda impregnaba el ambiente, habían partes de escombros en el suelo, vidrio, madera, polvo y más polvo, la mayoría de los hombres se ocultaba detrás de los autos, algunos de ellos con los cristales rotos y sucios, como si nunca los lavaran, la cortina de humo negro que se originaba por el fuego en el lugar de la explosión se extendía en el cielo nublado, los bomberos continuaban arrojando agua para que cesara, pero era como si una parte del infierno se hubiese abierto, cada vez que apagaban una parte, alguno que otro "pequeño" estallido revivía las llamas, los especialistas informaron que dentro de lo que era la parte trasera del deposito estaba una fuerte concentración de combustible y barriles, era difícil menguar el fuego, por esa razón algunos seguían escondidos atrás de las puestas sus autos.

Algunas cosas aún le eran algo confusas, recordaba haber escuchado su nombre y cuando volteo solo oyó un sonido retumbar en su oído capaz de romperle el tímpano, seguido de un fuerte golpe, el que logro derribarlo por completo, un peso enorme quemándole parte de la espalda, el polvo, su cuerpo cubierto de ello después de eso, intento levantarse por su cuenta, pero no lo consiguió, sus brazos flaquearon en un vano intento por incorporarse, quiso gritar para pedir ayuda, sin embargo su voz salió lánguida y más se oyó como un gemido, causado por el dolor, estaba oscuro y caliente, una combinación que no le gustaba.

Estuvo apunto de cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar a la inconsciencia cuando vio varios escombros moverse, una mano que presurosa o mejor dicho desesperada tomaba los normes pedazos de piedra que se hallaban encima suyo y con fuerza agitada los retiraba, su nombre resonando constante en busca de respuesta, lo mínimo que pudo hacer fue levantar una mano para delatarse.

Recordaba a Bryan abrazarlo en medio de la ruinas gritando sus nombre lo suficiente como para traerlo a la conciencia otra vez, demandando que alguien fuera por ayuda, en ese momento no le pareció gran cosa, pero ahora que contemplaba todo el lugar, sabía por lo que tuvo que pasar para ir a rescatarlo, el humo, las explosiones, el fuego, y la simple posibilidad de hallarlo muerto.

Le reprendieron por estar muy cerca del edificio, parte de la explosión le afecto, la construcción se había prácticamente derrumbado encima suyo, además del fuego, el humo, que seguro en ese momento era abundante, y la posibilidad de mayores estallidos de fuego, a pesar de todo, su amigo, había ido en su búsqueda, fue a salvarlo.

- Oye¡¡... chico "ardiente"... como te encuentras, además de quemado - y esa falta de tacto solo podía provenir de esa misma persona.

- Vendado - responde sin muchas ganas, él se acerca y se apoya en la puerta de la ambulancia, el pelirrojo estaba sentado en el suelo de metal en el que colocaban las camillas para transportarlas al hospital, sus piernas colgaban en el vacío, ambas manos apoyadas en las rodillas y una manta cubriéndole el hombro.

- Pues podrías verte peor... - sonríe de lado, en una forma extraña de comunicación, eso quería decir "estas bien".

- Tienes razón, podría verme como tú - correspondió la sonrisa pero de forma más burlona, Kuznetzov todavía conservaba las vendas en su cabeza, por el golpe que había recibido, su camisa estaba llena de polvo y su cabello en el mismo estado, ambos se mantuvieron mirándose el uno al otro en silencio.

El sabía que algunos no pasarían por alto el hecho de que estuviese vivo y en esas condiciones, harían preguntas... preguntas que él no quería responder.

Junto a ellos cruzó un médico empujando una camilla, en cámara lenta pudieron apreciar en ella, una manta blanca manchada en negro tratando de ocultar un cuerpo, pero una mano completamente carbonizada y sangrante colgando de la camilla delataba su contenido, un muerto, uno de los rescatista que cayo presa de las llamas, el pelirrojo miró hacia su alrededor, las cosas estaban mal... todo estaba mal, a lo lejos pudo apreciar más mantas blancas y camillas, oyeron decir al profesional que todavía faltaban cuerpos por llevar a la morgue, hablo sobre la necesidad de traer otra ambulancia para trasladarlos pero de que no podían comunicarse por cierta interferencia en la señal.

- Juro que si vuelves a hacer una estupidez como esa... yo mismo me encargaré de enviarte al infierno si lo que en verdad quieres es quemarte - expreso en tono autoritario sin mirarlo, ahora que caían en cuenta de lo sucedido, la "amenaza" causo una ligera sonrisa en el níveo... en verdad fue una estupidez.

Recordaba el edificio frente suyo, él esperando, oyendo lo que decían por la radio los oficiales... las armas, los pasos... su deseo de entrar a aquel edificio. Él acercándose, de una extraña forma, sus pies moviéndose en dirección al deposito, su cuerpo avanzando por más que su mente le decía que no era prudente, fue como si una fuerza más haya de su control lo hubiese impulsado a actuar, a moverse, un impulso que no pudo detener hasta que oyó la voz del ojilavanda llamándolo, en ese momento se había sentido tan mal, experimentado una necesidad sofocante de correr e ingresar en la edificación para hallar al pequeño peliazul, para saber que estaba bien... pero con todo lo ocurrido ahora tenía muchas dudas... que tal si Takao estaba...

- No te preocupes - habló el ruso admirando el decadente paisaje - el mocoso no estaba ahí dentro - concluyo respondiendo así la pregunta que muda se había formulado en la cabeza del chico, ante la simple y terrible idea de que el cuerpo del peliazul fuese uno de los que estaba cubierto por esas mantas blancas.

- ¿..?- frunció el ceño al salir del pequeño trance en el que se había metido, miro a su compañero quien tenia la vista fija adelante -...pero como...?.

- Llamó- agrego sin dejarlo concluir, esperaba que esa fuese la siguiente pregunta - solo estaba jugando con nosotros.

- Pe-pero... dijo que no lo entregaría... o que quería?.

- No exactamente... - esta vez lo confronto con la mirada, los ojos árticos del taheño estaban buscando una respuesta lógica, inmerso de nuevo en sus pensamientos -... no necesitaba hacerlo, el equipo de rescate no encontró nada cuando ingreso, además, dudo que se tome tanta molestia en llamarnos para después terminar matando... a Takao... - vuelve a fijar su vista en los hombres que pasan - ... esto es algo más grande, no se lo que sea, pero no me agrada.

- Crees que el "viejo" tenga algo que ver en esto?- ese comentario logro una sonrisa en el mayor, no de felicidad, esa descripción solían utilizarla con el abuelo de Kai, Voltaire, siendo el mismo nieto quien había creado el despectivo "nombre" para referirse a su "amado" abuelito.

- Por el bien de Kinomiya... espero que no.

Ante esa respuesta Yuriy no agregó nada,. de cierta forma la idea de que Voltaire estuviese involucrado le traía malos recuerdos a la mente.

Ambos volvieron a sumergirse en sus cavilaciones, ya no sabiendo que decirse uno al otro, el pelirrojo miraba el asfalto húmedo, las gotas de agua que recorrían ese disparejo suelo, vestigios de en un intento por opacar el infierno que se había desatado... infierno en el cual pudo haber perecido. No quería alzar la vista y ver esos cuerpos, ver a la muerte, que se daba un gran festín en medio del dolor, pensar que uno de ellos pudo o podría haber sido el peliazul le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.

Sus ojos de hielo se entrecerraban cansados observando un punto vacío en el suelo, ya no quería pensar o atormentarse más por las crueles ideas que surcaban su mente, las macabras posibilidades que le traían recuerdos que preferiría enterrar en el pasado, prefería descansar, dejar su mente en blanco y por que no, dormir.

Estaba apunto de sellar sus luceros glaciales hasta que un par de zapatos frente suyo lo evitaron.

- Kai... - susurro sonriendo amargo - que...

- Puedes moverte...? - corto rápidamente el bicolor.

- Si estoy bien... aprecio tu interés - comento con una sonrisa petulante, no le permitiría verlo frágil

- No es eso, quiero evitarme la molestia de tener que reconocer tu cuerpo en la morgue... es todo

- Es bueno saber que tu estas intacto... me pregunto... como??

- Me considero alguien sensato como para saber el peligro que encierra aproximarse al escondite de un asesino - su rostro era serio

- Sensato... Cobarde... ¿cuál es la diferencia?

- Una vida... - sus ojos se habían vuelto de un carmín fiero

- Al menos yo si me preocupo !!- repuso levantándose del suelo metálico de la ambulancia para enfrentarse al otro.

- Idiota...!! poner tu vida en riesgo no sirve de mucho!! - interrumpió el tatuado acercándose a el hasta estar a estar a centímetros de su rostro los dos con actitud retadora -.. en que estabas pensando.

- Veras no todos tenemos guardias que puedan protegernos el trasero en una explosión... - esa frase dicha con doble filo, evocando la forma en la que había desaparecido el peliazul, donde guardias rodearon a Kai para protegerlo- ... y tenemos que aprender a lidiar con el secuestro... pero tú que sabes - ambos estaban listos para empezar una pelea en medio de todo ese desastre, empuñaron las manos al mismo tiempo buscando la mejilla de su adversario.

- Espero que lo que vayan a darse sea un beso... - una voz se interpuso colándose en la disputa, deteniendo ambos golpes -... vayan a un hotel para eso- era el pelinegro quien apartaba con unos de sus brazos a Kai alejándolo del pelirrojo.

- Ya decía yo que entre estos dos había algo... - continuó Kuznetzov tomando a Yuriy por el hombro para que desistiese de su enojo- ...y después dicen que nosotros los rusos no sabemos expresar nuestros sentimientos- complemento en tono socarrón, pues desde cierto punto de vista era cierto y la situación volvía esas palabras en una dura realidad, preocupados y enojados al mismo tiempo... ninguno de ellos sedería ante el otro... por encima de todo está el orgullo.

- Quien mejor que Kai para demostrarlo - finalizo el taheño empleando un tono cargado con todo el veneno que pudo, el tatuado solo lo observo un segundo, sus miradas volvieron a enfrentarse pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. El bicolor cedió ante la insistencia de su oriental amigo dejándose guiar a un lugar más apartado.

Caminaron unos metros alejados de la ambulancia y de toda las personas, un lugar donde se podía apreciar el mar, con sus fuertes oleadas golpeando fieramente las rocas que se atravesaban en su camino, tan apacible y a la vez turbulento.

- Kai... entiendo que estés preocupado por Yuriy, pero no creo... - empezó diciendo el ojiambarino.

- No me preocupe - negó al instante - lo que hizo fue estúpido... pudo haber muerto y pudo haber hecho que otros murieran con él.

- Lo se... es solo que... - suspiro cansado, su antiguo capitán no era alguien fácil de tratar- ...tienes que entender que él está preocupado, todos lo estamos... es natural que haya sido esa su reacción, no digo que fue correcto que pusiera su vida en peligro, pero... - no sabía que decir, tampoco le encontraba mucho sentido a las acciones del pelirrojo, por un lado las entendía, el deseo de hallar a Takao y por otro lado todo se volvía confuso, arriesgarse cuando solo tenía que esperar unos segundos...

- Hiwatari!!!- bramo con voz fuerte desde lo lejos acercándose con grandes zancadas el mayor de los Kinomiya siendo seguido por el rubio norteamericano quien tubo que apresurar sus pies para poder interponerse en su camino - Max quítate!!

- Heero tienes que tranquilizarte - rogó el pecoso colocando sus manos como escudos para intentar que desistiera, instintivamente Ray se puso en alerta.

- Tú!!... Maldito Bastardo!! - la mitad de su cuerpo quería avanzar para lograr echarle las manos encima al bicolor, pero parte de su brazo izquierdo y su pecho eran retenidos por el pequeño ojiazul quien en su gran esfuerzo de detenerlo, aferraba sus manos a los brazos del mayor al mismo tiempo que estiraba parte de la camisa azul que llevaba puesta logrando que varios botones la vestimenta se zafasen.

La distancia que los separaba era considerable, tenía que superar a Mizuhara antes de poder rebasar a Kon para llegar a su tan odiado objetivo, el tatuado, no... mejor dicho... el cuello del tatuado, quería ahorcarlo, estrujarlo con sus propias manos... !!Dios sabe que quería matarlo¡¡... el hecho de verlo ahí tan tranquilo, con las manos metidas a los bolsillos como si nada malo sucediera a su alrededor lograba quitarlo de sus casillas, después de todo lo que había vivido ese día, la responsabilidad que pesaba en su hombro, le idea de que su pequeño hermano corría peligro y él siendo el mayor de ellos no podía hacer nada, causaban en él una frustración que solo era capaz de desaparecer hallando al "segundo" culpable de todo y esa persona desde su punto de vista era el ruso.

- Detente!!... Heero!! . suplico de nuevo el güerito hasta que sus fuerzas no fueron suficiente para detenerlo, una tremenda sacudida propiciada por el mayor con el deseo de librarse, hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, sus manos perdieron poder soltándolo, pronto el rubio termino tirado en el suelo algo agitado.

Al instante Ray se puso delante de Hiwatari para formar parte de ese escudo humano que hace un momento había hecho Max, pero la mano del ruso en su hombro y una mirada decidida le dio a entender que su amigo podía enfrentarse a eso solo.

El moreno dio dos enormes zancadas hasta llegar donde Kai se encontraba parado, listo para recibirlo, llevo su mano a la altura del rostro y con gran furia le asesto un duro golpe a la quijada del pálido muchacho causando que este se desestabilizara por un momento, pero no se cayo solo se tambaleo un poco hasta que pudo sostenerse con los pies firmes en la tierra, hizo un movimiento mandibulár con la boca llevando por inercia la mano en la zona afectada.

El peligris no espero a que el bicolor se repusiera del golpe para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa y elevar sus pies del suelo rebasando la altura de el mismo.

- Heero es suficiente!!- el pelinegro decidió que ahora si era un buen momento para intervenir sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del chico

- Es tú mal nacido abuelo... verdad!! - zarandeó al chico

- Quítame... las manos de encima - intento librarse del agarre intentando apartar esas manos del cuello de su camisa

- Ustedes no saben crear más que problemas... deberían irse al infierno!!

- Heero basta!!

- Suéltame!!- demando furioso y por de más ofendido, aunque eso no lo hiciera muy visible, el peligris los liberó con brusquedad arrojándolo al suelo para que se estrellara a la tierra húmeda de espaldas, manchando su blanca camisa con la arena negra, luego escupió a sus pies.

- Juro que si le hace lago a mi hermano... te mato

- Yo no soy mi abuelo.

- !!Los dos son la misma escoria!!... ¿porqué no nos haces un favor y te largas Hiwatari?- desdeño limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano para terminar dándole la espalda y avanzar haciendo a una lado a un cohibido Max, quien los miraba perplejo- ... no eres más que un maldito traidor.

Ray por su parte, observo como Heero miraba a Kai por en cima del hombro con un gesto de repulsión y no pudo evitar preguntarse porqué reaccionaba así, ¿no fue acaso Kai quien advirtió de la trampa?, ¿no quería los dos, al igual que todos, encontrar a Takao? ... la razón de ese odio era injustificada... más aún en un momento como ese... algo más debía haber... algo de lo que no estaba enterado.

Sin pensárselo un segundo descendió hasta la altura del tatuado para ayudarlo, pero este rechazó la ayuda alejando su brazo del chino y se levanto por cuenta propia obviamente enfadado, sus carmines ardientes taladraban la espalda del Kinomiya mayor.

- Miren quien habla... - desdeño mordaz Hiwatari, con claras intenciones de devolverle el mismo golpe al japonés, este pareció ignorarlo y continuo avanzando - ...acaso no es el chico que asumió su rol de "hermano mayor"... hace... ¿tres o cuatro años?... - pero esas palabras lo detuvieron

Volteo lentamente, sus ojos carmines como los del ruso re revelaron molestos por el comentario

- Que dijiste?

- Lo que escuchaste!!... nosotros - apunto a sus amigos ahí presentes - ...llevamos más tiempo con Takao... que tú como su intento de hermano mayor

- !!Retira eso!! - sus manos habían vuelto a parar en el cuello de la camisa del bicolor

- !!Deténganse los dos ahora!!!

- Dime Heero... ¿quién es más traidor?... un simple "amigo"...que busca ganar .. o un "hermano" que olvida a su familia- los ojos del mayor centellaron al oírlo hablar... alejo una de las manos que tenía asida el cuello de la camisa para tras formarla en un puño temblando de la rabia.

- No me hables de moral... que tu no sabes que significa

- !!Ya basta!!- el cuerpo del rubio colándose entre ellos, se interpuso ante el inminente golpe alejándolos a cada uno hacía un extremo contrario - sea cual sea el problema que tienen entre ustedes, este no es el momento para solucionarlo... y menos de esta manera.

- Max tiene razón - agregó el pelinegro colocándose junto a él, fortaleciendo la barrera que impedía que ambos contrincantes se enfrentaran - todos estamos aquí para ayudar a encontrar a Takao... no para pelear... y les guste o no... tendrán que aprender a trabajar juntos.

Heero se mantuvo impasible un momento y luego sonrió

- Tienes suerte mocoso... - volteo su cuerpo en dirección a las ambulancias - ... ¿por qué confían en él?- pregunto dirigiéndose a Max y Ray- ...¿cómo saben que no los traicionara de nuevo?- ninguno de ellos respondió a esa pregunta, ante su silencio, se marcho

- Así que este es el famoso espíritu de equipo?- burlo el pelilavanda, quien junto con el pelirrojo habían presenciado el espectáculo - ... no es muy diferente a lo que nos enseñaron en la abadía

- Cierra el pico Kuznetzov - cruzó el bicolor a su lado golpeándole el hombro- ...andando

- Andando??... adonde van?- inquirió el rubio al ver como los otros dos seguían al ruso-...Kai?

- Ya escuchaste a Heero... mi abuelo tiene a Takao - se detuvo y volteo a ver a los dos ex integrantes de su equipo - ... voy a averiguar para que...y donde.

- Y como se supone que harás eso sin el teléfono... los oficiales los tienen

- No volverá a llamar... lo se.

- !!¿..?¡¡

- Solo hay alguien.. que conoce tan bien a su abuelo, como para saber que hará y donde se esconde - intervino Bryan con una sonrisa- es un viejo amigo nuestro... ustedes también lo conocen.

-Que?- musito el pecoso observando como se marchaban, su mirada pronto se encontró con la del ojiambarino quien tenia el ceño fruncido, una mano en el mentón, meditaba en las palabras _"Solo hay alguien... que conoce tan bien a su abuelo" _...sus orbes se abrieron de golpe al encontrar la respuesta, no pudiendo siquiera creerla.

- Boris

0 -:- **0** -:- 0

Sus ojos opacados por las lagrimas se abrían lentamente ante la penumbra, queriendo pensar que ese no era el lugar en donde había permanecido quien saber por cuanto tiempo ya... pero por más grande que fuese su anhelo, la realidad le asestaba un fuerte golpe en el rostro, mostrándole esa densa oscuridad rodeándolo... oscuridad que poco a poco iba a terminar consumiéndolo.

No tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido... horas... minutos o simples segundos... el tiempo parecía haberse detenido en esa simple estancia... todo sucedía o muy rápido o muy lento.

Utilizando el muro como soporte fue irguiéndose torpemente hasta enderezarse, la garganta estaba seca, quería borrar el metálico de su sangre, se sentía débil, aún su cuerpo mantenía el único alimento que recibió... el desayuno antes de aquella reunión, siguiendo el sonido del incesante goteo que emitía alguna grieta del cuarto comenzó a avanzar, anteponiendo su pie para sentir el suelo, la mano apoyada al muro y la otra hacia delante tratando de esquivar cualquier objeto que pudiese interponerse...aunque no recordaba que fue de la silla donde estuvo amarrado.

Continuó así varios minutos hasta que su zapato se hundió en arena movediza, el caer de las gotas era más seguida el sonido aumento, descendió la mano atraves del muro hasta que sus dedos palparon rocas que sobresalían de la pared, húmedas en parte...alejo la mano y sintió el agua caer y deslizarse entre sus dedos.. !!era agua!!

Se arrojo al pequeño manantial cayendo de rodillas, junto las manos y espero a que el agua se amontonara para beber de ella en forma desesperada hasta que sus sed fuese saciada, el agua se le escurría por la comisura de los labios, mientras el bebía se alejaba un momento para respirar y volvía a beber, tres veces repitió la misma acción hasta que seso.

Paso el dorso de su mano por la boca mientras regulaba su respiración, estaba de rodillas al suelo, su pantalón manchado en una mezcla de arena y agua, recuperando un poco la tranquilidad volvió a hacer uso del muro para levantarse, poso una de sus manos en una de las salientes rocas pero al ejercer fuerza contra ella esta cedió y cayo al suelo provocando que otras se movieran.

Rocas, en una pared de concreto??... debía haber alguna abertura para que las rocas ingresaran al cuarto , volvió a arrojarse al suelo y a palpar el peñasco en busca de una nueva debilidad en ellas, entonces sintió que otra se movía, pero era más grande que la anterior... intento atraerla hacia el metiendo la mano pero el agua volvía la tarea casi imposible, la fricción contra las otras rocas solo terminaban lastimando sus manos. En busca de otra estrategia comenzó a golpear la roca con el hombro... una... otra y otra vez, no obstante la piedra no se movía.

- Ahhhh!!!...muevete!!- grito acongojado golpeando sus manos contra ella- !!maldita roca!!...has lo que te digo - su respiración estaba entrecortada, los raspones en las manos ya sangraban-... quiero volver a casa - musito vencido, ya no tenía fuerzas, quería volver, quería ver a sus compañeros, a su familia a todos

- !!Ahhhhh!!! - chilló frustrado asestando un fuerte golpe a la roca y esta se hundió, dando paso a que otras más pequeñas se cayeran... el peliazul retrocedió para que estas no fueran sobre él... las rocas y arena seguían cayendo, unos segundos pasaron hasta que se detuvieron...

En la espesa oscuridad del cuarto.. entre rocas y agua... en el fondo de una elevada grieta un pequeño rayo de luz se filtraba a la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa... si había luz... eso quería decir que había...

... una salida.

-:- **N**_o_**t **_O_**v**_e_**r** -:-

Ejem...jejeje...Hola??... siento que después de esto alguien va a querer matarme

Si yo se...hace más de.. mnn.. varios meses que no actualizo... !!perdón!!... en verdad lo siento, es solo que... tengo algunas cosas que debo solucionar y pos...eso, solo por eso no actualizaba y además que mi inspiración se tomo una vacaciones sin permiso... y yo... no tenia ni idea.

Este capitulo no es tan traumatizante como el otro, aclaro algunas cosa (como que odio a Kai se nota nn) y levanto dudas sobre otras... no es tanto el Yuriy vs Kai que quería hacer, pero hablo un poco sobre su pasado y eso es algo fundamental, al menos para el capi que viene, donde se deja ver porque actúa así como es, aunque hay más un Heero vs Kai... es algo complicado, quiero hacer que todos participen y es algo difícil incluir a tantos personajes.. pero tampoco puedo dejarles de lado... después de todo son un equipo.. no??

Agradecimiento por los review a:

**Lu:** ... jeje... no te ofendas, pero ese es el nick más corto que eh leído en mi vida... segura que es solo "lu"... o no tuviste tiempo de escribirlo todo??... bueno es curioso... enserio.. a mi me llama la atención lo pequeño que es... bastante simple... sin complicaciones.. realmente esta cool... bueno gracias por tu comentario... me anima que las personas le lean y opinen sobre lo que les parece.. es así como un autor se va construyendo y mejorando... con los review... y tu comentario es animador ... pues bueno, con la esperanza de que este capi haya sido de tu agrado me despido.. adios

**Jery-chan** (_Jery Hiwatary_): Jeee... te gusto el capi... que bueno, este no esta tan dramático como en el otro, pero si se marcan algunas diferencias... como el hecho de que Heero y Kai no se soportan jajajaja...adoro que se odien entre si nñUU... y ya sabes Yuriy esta bien después de todo... algo chueco pero bien. Jeee en cuanto a nuestro captor (quimera se esconde detrás de un roca nnUU) !!no fue mi culpa!!... casi se lo viola... pero pensemos... solo fue casi...NO LO LOGRO!!!... eso es bueno... verdad?? nnUU jejejeje...ahora si es Boris...mnnn...bueno... si regresas al capi Nº 1 podras ver que mencione que el estaba en prisión.. así que técnicamente no es el quien tiene capturado a Takaito... pero ya veremos... será en el proximo capi. Hasta entonces.

**Phoenix:** _No actualizas muy seguido_... cof cof cof cof... jejeje !!PERDÓN!!...lo siento en verdad... y tu que decías que actualizaba más rápido que otras escritoras... me temo que ahora estoy en el grupo de las que no actualizan muy seguido nnUU... verdad que Bryan y Kai aliados es genial ...(aunque yo adoro a Bryan ) ... seee la unicas veces que los ponen es con Yuriy...aunque aveces suelen emparejarlo con Kai (me gusta esa pareja... ¿quien es él dominante?... !!!Bryan!!)... see Yuriy esta pasando muy mal por todo esto.. aunque no se lo quiere demostrar a Kai... en verdad sufre... mnn ... lamentablemente será un KaiTaka... TToTT QUE TIENE DE MALO QUE YURIY SE QUEDE CON KAI!!!...TToTT desde mi punto de vista Yuriy merece estar con Takao más que Kai ù.ú... seee yo se que no me agrada la pareja... pero este finc esta dedicado a una fanática del Kaitakao... por eso Takaito queda con Kai.. Si fuera por mi...mataba a Kai para que Yuriy quede con mi Dragoncito. De verdad se nota que no me gusta Kai???... jejeje (que pregunta) en este capi lo hice más que obvio jejeje. ¿De donde soy?... yo de Paraguay jejejeje.. y tu??... Espero que este capi te haya gustado...hasta el próximo

**Fenixita** (_Kaily Hiwatari_): _Solo espero que puedas tener mas tiempo para actualizar mas seguido_... muy bien esta disculpa ya se esta haciendo general... pero creo que como te explique en el mail... tu entiendes...aún no me repongo del todo...así que es posible que me siga escondiendo en el msn, pero tampoco voy a fallar a una promesa... y prometí terminar este finc... para ti, no dudes que te quiero mucho... si??... y este finc es un forma de expresarlo... aunque a ti te agrade Kai XD XD XD (y dale la burra al trigo XD). Pero me dieron ganas de vomitar cuando escribí esto y pense en la posibilidad de que fuera uno de los fósiles quien tiene a Takao...ahhhggg... el pobre querrá lavarse la boca después de esto... me gusta la idea de pensar que es Brooklyn... EL ES LINDO!!! n////n...que genial ser raptado por él. También te gusto la fusión BryanKai...a mi también...a aunque mi pelilavanda este sufriendo por su amor secreto...a que pensaste que mate a mi pelirrojo...XD .nnee yo jamas mataría o le haría algo malo... pero ya sabes por que resistió más el golpe (es de metal)... y todo eso... pero ya veras más adelante... tratare de actualizar mas seguido... veré que tal se da mi imaginación...Hasta entonces... gracias por todo el animo y apoyo que me has dado... no sabes lo mucho que significa para mi... tu eres mi Fenixitaaaaaa!!!... que me ayuda a renacer de entre las cenizas (aunque yo se supone soy un dragón... no??) nn. Espero que este capi también te haya gustado, no están traumático como el anterior...aunque casi violan a Takaito XD...

**Senshi-san** (_Senshi Hisaki Raiden_): Dos review OO!!!...woooooo... debo admitir que yo ni me fijé en el hecho de que el primero no tenía nick, enserio, con leer a Yami hisaki, pos no hay nada que preguntar y después de que recibí el segundo review fue cuando lo noté jejejeje nñUUU. No yo realmente no mataría a mi lindo pelirrojo, lo adoro demasiado como para hacerle eso ... aunque en el inicio del finc hice creer que estaba muerto u.u... yo no lo mataría. _¿Como que Taka quiere al desgraciado de Kai?_...ahhh u.uUU si tu algún día encuentras la respuesta a esa pregunta me avisas... si?? Porqué es la misma que me he hecho toda mi vida... COMO DEMONIOS PUEDE QUERERLE!!!!...sigo insistiendo que algo debió ponerle Kai en la comida XD. ¿¿Porque Kai es tan imbécil, tan idiota?? OO??... POR QUE ES KAI!!!!... por eso... esta en su gen, en cuanto a los capis largos... no voy a hacerlos muy largos... es solo que los dos primeros me tomaron seis paginas... y eso es muy poco... para relatar todo lo que sucede y mantener el suspenso... por eso extendí a doce paginas ... pero no 18 eso si es mucho hasta para mi. _"Ilusión Escarlata" _ ... que es eso??... yo no lo recuerdo... alguna mala pesadilla?? OO??... neehhh... hasta que tu lo mencionaste, lo tenía olvidado en los mas oscuro y recóndito de mi mente u.u (lo detesto!!!!)... pero ya veré cuando lo continuo...Espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado... hasta entonces.

**Leika** (_Leika Tamaki_): Debo decirte que la primera vez que conteste tu review... pense que ya habías leído todos los capis nñUU, pero gracias!!!... me animo mucho recibir tu comentario de cada capi... fue genial!!. De verdad crees que capto la forma de ser de los personajes jejejeje... me acostado mucho, aveces llegue a pensar que realmente no era así... pero el que tu digas que si me anima nñ. _¿Por que tanto empeño en que Kai sea tu amigo?_ ... u.uUU... yo también me he hecho esa pregunta... teniendo a Yuriy como mejor amigo ... PORQUE DEMONIOS QUIERE A KAI!!!... si sabes la respuesta dímela... por favor!!!. Quien tiene a Takao??... esa es un buena pregunta... y solo yo se la respuesta mmmuuajajajaja!!!! XD... lo siento jejeje... pero si quieres puedes adivinar quien es... tal vez haga un concurso para ver quien adivina... mnn... Valkof.. ya son dos quienes piensan en eso, pero si te acuerdas en el capi 1 o dos... no recuerdo mencione que Boris esta en prisión cumpliendo condena por atentar contra el estado (creo que fue algo así lo que dije) por lo que creo es algo difícil que pueda raptar a Takaito XD. See... todas me han dicho que les parecio muy emocionante el capi anterior, yo lo considero muy traumatizante... este no lo es tanto... pero espero que te haya agradado. Lo de la entrevista va así.

1- Kai

2- Yuriy

3- Bryan

4- Kai

5- Yuriy

6- Kai

7- Yuriy

**Miavid: **_Pobre Takao TT, lo están manoseando x_... (Quimera vuelve a esconderse detrás de una roca)... juro que no fue mi culpa, yo solo escribo, y como dije , casi lo violó, CASI, ven?? no lo logro!!! (todos miran con cara asesina) mejor me cayo u.u. Seee... todas se preocuparon por Yuriy... al principio puse la idea de que murió... pero ya ven que no.. ESTA VIVO!!!!... ... yo jamás lo mataría al menos no a él,,, a Kai siii ¬¬ (ese chico no me agrada para nada). Que bueno que te este gustando la historía, espero poder volver a leer tu opinión de este capi.. para saber si te agrado o que crees que puedo mejorar... hasta entonces.

Yo adoro responder sus review... de verdad!!!... y se que estuvo muy mal que yo me retrasara y no publicara, pero también se que ustedes son muy, muy pero muy buenos y no dejarán de enviarme sus bellos comentarios... verdad???

**A**_D_**I**_O_**S **_S_**A**_Y_**O**_N_**A**_R_**A **_G_**A**_N_**B**_A_**T**_E_**E**_E_ (Jajajajaja... dale duro Heero... demuéstrale a Kai... porque eres el _hermano mayor_ jajajajajaja)


End file.
